Reasons
by eternal-brat
Summary: Byakuya considers all the reasons he wants Ichigo to leave Seireitei.  Is he being honest with himself or is he hiding something?  What will Ichigo do when he finds out?  How will the other shinigami react? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bleach or any of the sexy characters--nor do I profit financially from these stories

The water was warm, soothing my aching muscles as I stepped carefully in the crystalline liquid. Gratefully, I lowered my body, wincing as the gently frothing water covered my chest. The minerals in the water were therapeutic, helping to heal the nearly fatal wound inflicted by Ichimaru Gin in his attempt to kill Rukia. Resting my head on the rim of the heated pool, I closed my eyes, the harsh words I had spoken echoing in my mind. "It is time for you to return to the real world, Kurosaki Ichigo. You have no place here." I remembered speaking those words, carefully maintaining my customary expressionless tone. I can still see the lack of surprise on his face; the smirk that curled his lips, his expressive brown eyes staring unblinkingly at me.

I am well aware that most of my fellow shinigami speculate that the reason I am insistent that Ichigo depart from Soul Society is related to my adopted sister, Rukia. They are only partially correct. True, I am concerned about the depth, the intensity, of their relationship. In an effort to save his family, she willingly transferred her powers to him. During the time that she was in the human world, she and Ichigo were practically inseparable. They went to school together, fought together, and lived together in his bedroom. When Renji and I located her, she was willing to sacrifice herself to protect him. As for the human shinigami, he managed to sneak into Soul Society with an unshakeable resolve to prevent Rukia's execution. So am I wrong to be wary of their feelings?

I perceive him as a threat to our very existence. In just a few short days, he battled his way across Soul Society, defeating fukutaichos and taichos in his unwavering desire to save Rukia. He disrupted our way of life. He fought against the laws that have existed for centuries. For some unfathomable reason, several powerful shinigami aided him in his quest to save my sister. My own fukutaicho, Abarai Renji, helped him by carrying Rukia away from the execution field.

And he wasn't the only one to assist the orange-haired youth that day. Two of our senior taichos helped destroy the Soukyoku. What is it about this child that makes people want to help him? That is a question I am still struggling to answer.

I carefully consider the people who helped Kurosaki Ichigo. Urahara, an exiled shinigami taicho; Yoruichi, a self-exiled shinigami who travels back and forth between Soul Society and the real world; Ukitake Jyuushiro and Kyouraku Shunsui--both well-respected taichos; Renji, my fukutaicho; and a Quincy, Ishida Uryuu, who vows that he hates the shinigami. Yet he undertakes this dangerous journey with his enemy. Why?

The list grows much longer if I include the shinigami that respect him. There are very few shinigami that don't. Even Zaraki Kenpachi admires him. Of course, Ichigo defeated Zaraki--perhaps that explains why he supports and believes in him.

But back to my feelings regarding their relationship. It has no future. She is a shinigami and he is, despite his incredible spirit power and energy, merely a human. He is 15 years old and she has already lived more than ten times that. She cannot reside permanently in his world without losing her powers; he cannot stay in her world because he is a human.

Thankfully, tomorrow he and his friends will be returning to the human world. Tonight, the 13 squads are throwing a party for them. Rukia, who is still weak after her encounter with Aizen and Ichimaru, insists on going. I refuse to take her, feeling that it would be better for her to rest. But, against my wishes, she contacts Renji who agrees to carry her to the party at Ukitake's house.

Before she met Ichigo, Rukia was much more obedient and willing to listen to me, follow my advice, and accept my wishes as subtle commands. But now...now she rejects me and my opinions, desires, and wishes. And truthfully, I cannot blame her. After all, I was willing to execute her in order to maintain the promise I made to my deceased parents.

Not Ichigo. He, a naive 15 year-old high school student, battled Renji and myself in his world. Instead of dying as I expected, he survived and managed to awaken his own spirit power. Truthfully, he possesses more spirit power than 98 of the shinigami. There are very few of us who have any possibility of standing toe to toe with him. And if he allows his hollow to take control, no one, except for Yamamoto, has any hope of defeating him.

The boy is dangerous. His control over the hollow is too tenuous, too uncertain. I shudder to think what would happen if the hollow surfaced when he was spending time with Rukia. The other personality has a deep hatred for the shinigami and wouldn't hesitate to permanently injure or kill her.

I pause in my musings, disliking the fact that a human has the ability to occupy my mind. Why do I let Ichigo control my thoughts and my actions? As much as I hate to admit it, I fear him and what his mere presence can do to my world. He threatens my security. He is the only one who can force me to throw away the mask I hide behind, the only one who forces me to feel, to be truly alive. That frightens me. I have insulated myself for so long, hidden behind the Kuchiki name, determined to fulfill the promise I made to my parents. I have forgotten how to feel.

Unlike Ichigo. He is so vibrant, so alive. He has more courage than anyone else I can name. I've never met anyone who was so strong, so selfless, so willing to protect, regardless of the cost to himself. I truly envy him and his ability, his freedom, to express himself without fear of reprisal or criticism. Does he realize how fortunate he is?

Growing more and more uncomfortable with my thoughts, I submerge myself in the pool, struggling to exile the boy from my mind. The harder I try, the more abysmally I fail. Breaking the surface, I inhaled deeply, the fresh clean air failing to clear my troubled mind. Try as I might, I cannot stop thinking about him and Rukia. I don't understand the depth of feelings between them, but I fear that they will progress from friends to lovers. If that should happen, I will have no choice except to distance myself even further from my sister. Maintaining a relationship with them would be impossible...for many reasons.

Memories of him flooded my mind. I remember him boldly facing Renji, refusing to surrender, even after my fukutaicho had unleashed Zabimaru on him. I can see him standing, his spirit power increasing, overwhelming Renji. I can still see the surprised look on his face as he realized I had stopped him from killing Rukia's oldest friend.

I admit, grudgingly, that I do respect him. How could I not? He stopped the execution; blocking the Soukyoku as it attacked Rukia. He shattered the cross, freeing her from the invisible bonds. Daringly, he tossed her to my fukutaicho who hurriedly carried her away. He prevented several other fukutaichos from following, and faced me fearlessly, determined to stop me from pursuing my sister and carrying out my own execution. He came to Soul Society with one goal in mind--save Rukia. He didn't waver in his determination; he risked his life time and time again, but refused to quit. For him, failure wasn't an option.

Drawing a deep breath, I exhaled slowly, forcing my mind to accept what my heart desires. The main reason I cannot permit this relationship to progress is because of my feelings for the amazing youth. I, who have set myself apart, never allowing myself to feel emotions, have discovered that somehow, without my conscience knowledge, Kurosaki Ichigo has taken control of my emotions...my heart...my soul.

I, Kuchiki Byakuya, have fallen deeply, irrevocably, in love.

I laughed softly at myself, idly wondering what would happen if I were free to express myself, to act on impulse, to give in to my deepest desires and wants. But that is impossible. I am the Kuchiki heir, the leader of my clan. It is my duty to comport myself with honor, grace, and dignity. No matter what the cost of my personal sacrifice. No cost is too dear to ensure the honor of the Kuchiki name.

"You're slipping, Byakuya." That voice jarred me from my musings. My eyes snapped open, my mind wondering how he had managed to sneak up on me. How is it possible that I didn't sense him?

"What are you doing here? I understand that Ukitake is hosting a party for you. Don't you think you should be there?" I was grateful that my voice was normal; no one would suspect the turmoil in my mind, my heart.

The bold teen sat down, dropping his feet and legs into the water next to me. "I was there. But it was too crowded, too noisy. I left searching for a little peace and quiet and somehow I wound up here." He glanced over at me, his brown eyes searching mine. "Why didn't you come?"

My sensitive hearing detected a slight wistfulness in his tone. Did he want me to go to the party? Is that why he left? Is that why he came here? What did he really want with me?

I couldn't, I wouldn't, tell him the true reasons why I chose not to attend the celebration. The possibility of being rejected weighed heavily on my mind. The risk was simply too great. Impassively, I studied his face. "I don't attend parties. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Like sitting alone in your heated pool? Or are you waiting for someone?"

You, I responded silently, wishing I had the courage, the freedom to say that. If for no other reason than to see the expression on his face. I decided to counter his query with one of my own. "Who do you think I would be waiting for?"

He averted his eyes, staring up at the brilliant star-studded sky. "I couldn't say. And it's really none of my business. If you are expecting someone, I guess I should leave. Sorry to have disturbed you." With that said, he stood and turned to go.

Without conscious thought, I immediately stepped out of the pool, my skin reacting to the cool nighttime breeze. I knew I was taking a gamble, but I couldn't help myself. This was my only chance, my final chance, to confess my feelings. "Wait," I commanded, reaching out with one shaking hand to grab his arm.

He stopped, whirling quickly around to face me. His eyes flickered over my nude body, returning swiftly to my face. Pink tinted his cheeks, his eyes widening in shock and surprise. "What do you want, Byakuya?"

"You."

Please read and review...let me know if I should continue this story or leave it as a one-shot--Arigato!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bleach or any of the sexy characters--nor do I profit financially from this story

Did I really say that? Did I just reveal the deepest, most fervent desire of my heart? Reflexively, I released the grip I had on his arm, swiftly stepping away from him. I reached for my yukata to cover my nudity in a vain attempt to regain my dignity. Not wanting to see the disgust in those brown orbs or hear the cruel rejection of my unplanned confession, I fled, grateful for my shunpo mastery. In a few seconds I was safe inside my vast and lonely bedroom.

Stupid! I berated myself. Why did I reveal my feelings? I should have let him walk away; let him return to Ukitake's and celebrate. At least I would still have my pride. Now all I have is shame and heartbreak. Tears pricked my eyes. Rukia wouldn't return until tomorrow; I had plenty of time to bury my feelings and once again hide behind my stoic mask. Unless Ichigo confided in someone, my moment of weakness would remain a secret.

The tears threatened again; stubbornly, I refused to let them fall. I haven't shed a single tear since Hisana died. I would be damned if I gave into the pain of my love being rejected... again.

Dawn found me still lying awake on my futon. Sleep had eluded me; I rose and prepared myself for the upcoming day. I had two meetings, a mountain of paperwork that needed my immediate attention, and...the humans were returning to the real world this afternoon. As a taicho, it is my responsibility and duty to attend this event, even though the thought of facing Kurosaki filled me with despair. Could I stand there and calmly watch him walk away? What if he confronted me about my actions last night? The possibility of being humiliated in front of my peers caused my stomach to roil in nervous fear. Perhaps I should have Renji attend in my stead.

I shook my head, my unfettered hair swirling across my face and around my shoulders. No, I couldn't pass this to my fukutaicho. As head of the Kuchiki clan, I had to set the example. How would it appear if I failed to uphold the obligations of my position?

Sighing, I finished my ablutions and slowly made my way to my office. It was still early enough that most of the shinigami were still at their homes, so I didn't have the unfortunate need to stop and speak to anyone along the way. To my relief, none of my staff had made it in either. That gave me time to mentally prepare myself for the ryoka's departure.

I attempted to concentrate on my work, but my mind refused to cooperate. I managed to focus on the meeting with Hitsugaya, but the appointment with Ukitake was much more difficult. As he sat across from me, all I could think about was Kurosaki. I wondered if he had returned to the party after leaving my estate. My curiosity was immense, but I could not come up with a plausible excuse for asking about the celebration. I feared that the senior taicho would sense my interest in the human boy. To my extreme relief, no reference was made regarding any of the humans, nor was there any comment about Kurosaki's visit to my estate.

It was late that afternoon when Renji dared to knock lightly on my locked door. "Taicho? It's time. The gate will be opened soon. We need to go."

We? Did my fukutaicho intend to accompany me to the ryoka's departure? I opened the door and strode past the red-haired man. "Come," I ordered, not looking back. If he chose to follow, fine. If not, that was fine, too.

I grew nervous as we approached the area where the shinigami had gathered. I still feared that Kurosaki would confront me in front of everyone. What would I do? How would I explain my actions? Breathing deeply, I struggled to control the slight trembling of my hands.

"Are you okay, Byakuya?" Abarai Renji questioned, his sharp penetrating gaze studying me. "You look pale. Didn't you sleep well?"

"There is no need to be concerned, Renji. I am fine," I replied curtly. I just wanted to get this over with. The sooner Kurosaki and his friends returned to their world, the sooner I could begin to get over these unexpected and unwanted feelings for him.

"Nii-sama, Renji!" My sister yelled at us, waving her arm in a silent invitation for us to join her and the ryoka. Stiffening my spine, I followed my fukutaicho, successfully resisting the urge to run. Against my will, my eyes focused on _him_.

Kurosaki was uncomfortable. That was apparent in the way his eyes were constantly moving; the wayhe avoided looking at me. The one time our eyes did meet, his face reddened and he quickly averted his gaze

That was an eloquent, but silent, rejection of my momentary lapse of reason. The pain was excruciating. Being stabbed with Zangestu was far less painful and much less damaging. The wound he unconsciously inflicted shattered my heart and damaged my soul. It would have been more merciful for him to kill me. Instead, he has left me alive, to slowly die from the agony of wanting, of loving someone that I can never have. Kurosaki Ichigo, for me, is unattainable.

Ukitake stepped forward, speaking to the humans, casually touching the shinigami substitute; no doubt drawn to him due to his startling resemblance to Shiba Kaien. I've often wondered if that is what drew Rukia to him. I said a silent prayer that Rukia's interest in him was platonic. How ironic it would be if the Kuchiki siblings were in love with the same person. How would Yamamoto deal with that dilemma? How would our peers respond to that? What would Kurosaki say if faced with that choice?

Sensing someone watching me, I covertly glanced around without the slightest movement of my head. My eyes focused on Yoruichi, who was silently studying me, her intense gaze passing from me to Kurosaki and back again. I struggled mightily to present a calm demeanor, maintaining the arrogance that was an innate part of me. Inside, I was quaking, wondering... did she know? Did he confide in her? Was she aware of my feelings for the human?

"It's no use, Byakuya. You may fool everyone else, but I can see through you. Your feelings for Ichigo are painfully obvious to me. Fortunately for you, I am the only one that realizes you have fallen for a human." She laughed softly, enjoying my discomfiture. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone...and neither will he." She nodded her head at the orange-haired youth who was standing with his back to us. "Your secret is safe...for now."

She grew serious. "Be careful. If your family finds out about your feelings, who knows what they would do. You have defied convention twice--once when you married Hisana and then again when you adopted Rukia. They gave in on both of those situations--somehow I don't believe they will be as forgiving for this transgression. They know you are untouchable, but Ichigo is not."

A flash of anger coursed through me followed immediately by a deep fear. Fear for Kurosaki's life. I knew that Yoruichi spoke the truth. My family wouldn't hesitate to destroy the human shinigami if they suspected him of being a threat to them. For me to consider a relationship with a human is degrading enough for the Kuchiki clan.; for the human to be male makes the sin unforgivable.

My attention was diverted as the gateway once again opened. Yoruichi transformed back to her cat form, stepping up to the cluster of humans and shinigami. "Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded. "Take care of yourself, Rukia. I'll see you soon." With that cryptic statement, the group stepped into the portal and disappeared.

What did he mean by that parting statement? Did he plan on her traveling to his world or was it his intention to return here? Either way, it appeared that I would be hearing more about Kurosaki, whether I wanted to or not.

"Ichigo," I whispered, his name sounding strange to my ears, but rolling smoothly off my tongue. I found that I liked his name; it will be difficultfor me to stop referring to him as Kurosaki. Yet, I want to use his given name. Calling him by his family name seems so impersonal. After all, _he_ addresses me by my name and surprisingly, I am not offended by his casual familiarity. I just wish that he did so because he cared, not because that is just his nature.

I mentally shook myself, disliking the fact that my thoughts lately have been centered around the brash teen who has taken control of my heart, my soul. Now that he had gone back to the living world, perhaps I could concentrate on my duties, my responsibilities here in Seireitei. Taking a deep breath, I drew myself up, stiffening my spine. It was time to put all this behind me and once again take control of my life. Still, part of me, a very vital part of me, forced me to face a harsh painful truth.

I was going to miss him--his incredible, uncontrollable reaitsu, his untamable orange hair, his unconquerable spirit, his rare smiles.

Several weeks had passed since the ryoka departed from Seireitei. I worked constantly from dawn until well after dark, either taking care of my endless duties as a taicho or fulfilling my obligations as the leader of the Kuchiki clan.

As time passed, Rukia grew more concerned about me. She constantly commented that her nii-sama had grown thinner and paler. It was obvious that I was neglecting myself and working entirely too hard. She confided in Renji, but he had no advice or solutions to offer; neither of them had any idea as to what was driving me to work to the point of exhaustion.

It was four months later that several Menos Grande were detected in the living world. Immediately, the decision to send a taicho and his fukutaicho was reached. Yamamoto decided that Abarai and myself were the best shinigami for the assignment. We would be assisted by Kurosaki Ichigo; he had already been notified of our impending arrival at Urahara Kisuke's shop.

Outwardly, I was composed; the penultimate taicho. No one would ever suspect that my emotions were fluctuating wildly; fear, shame, and desire warring with each other in the deep recesses of my soul.

"Let's go, fukutaicho," I ordered in my normal expressionless voice. "We have a responsibility to prevent the Menos from destroying the human world or devouring numerous spirits." A new fear gripped me, knowing that Ichigo would be a target for the powerful hollows. I was also afraid that the reckless, impulsive youth wouldn't wait for help--he would attempt to fight without assistance. It was this thought that urged me to hurry up and pass through the portal.

I was relieved to arrive at Urahara's shop before Ichigo. This would give me a few precious moments to compose myself before once again facing my deepest desire. To my dismay, Yoruichi was present, her penetrating gaze studying, analyzing.

She shook her head sadly. "You still love him, don't you?" she queried softly, not wanting the others to overhear.

Denial was futile, and a verbal response unnecessary. My deep grey eyes answered for me. It was hidden deep within, but still detectable if you looked long and hard enough.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. Is there no way...?"

"No." A bitter smile briefly touched my lips. "A relationship between a human and a shinigami? Especially one in my position? Impossible."

The sudden flood of reaitsu swirling around them alerted them of the rapidly approaching substitute shinigami. I breathed deeply, bracing myself for the onslaught of emotions that would assault me when Ichigo walked in.

Breathless, the orange-haired spirit slid to a stop in front of his mentors, his eyes lighting up with pleasure. "It's been a long time, Yoruichi."

His gaze slid to the red-haired tattooed shinigami. "Renji! I'm glad to see you. How is Rukia?"

A broad smile curved my fukutaicho's lips. "Rukia is fine. She was pissed that she couldn't come on this assignment, but Kuchiki Taicho felt that it was too dangerous for her. She isn't ready to take on a Menos."

Finding it extremely difficult to remain in the same room with Ichigo, his reaitsu overwhelming me, I excused myself and stepped outside staring at the star-studded sky. This was going to be more challenging than I expected. I couldn't even stay in the same room with him--how was I supposed to fight with him by my side?

"Byakuya?"

This was not good. How could I have let myself be so distracted that I didn't even sense him walking up behind me?

"What do you want, Ichigo?" Kuso! I didn't mean to use his first name. I didn't intend to speak to him at all. I wanted to eliminate the Menos and return back to Seireitei. I refused to turn to look at him. I knew that if I did, my self-control and self-restraint would be severely tested.

His hand grabbed onto my arm, his lean fingers circling my wrist. "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

He pulled me around to face him, his fingers tightening slightly. "Back in Seireitei, at your pool. You said you wanted me. Did you mean it?"

There was no use in denying it; my eyes gave it away. "Yes," I whispered, focusing my attention on the ground, not wanting to see the rejection in his own beautiful eyes.

A gentle hand gripped my chin and lifted my face.

My tear-filled grey eyes met his shimmering warm brown ones. "Byakuya...I want you, too."

Thanks to everyone who has bothered to read my ramblings. Please review! Arigato!!

A/N: I don't mean to confuse anyone. When I refer to Byakuya's family, I'm not talking about his parents. They are deceased. But there are other family members-uncles, cousins, etc... who feel that associating with anyone who isn't from a noble family is degrading to the Kuchiki name. These are the people that Byakuya is concerned about.


	3. Chapter 3

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

My eyes widened at that confession. Was it true? Or was he playing with me? Perhaps he didn't say that at all--perhaps I only heard what my heart desires. I needed affirmation. "What?"

He stepped closer, his breath ghosting over my face. "You heard me, Byakuya. I want you." His hand moved down from my wrist to play with my fingers. Fingers that longed to touch him. "Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

Why? Simply because it was too good to be true. Nothing in my long life had ever been easy. I am acutely aware of everyone's jealousy of me and my family. No one seems to realize exactly how difficult it is to achieve and maintain the high standards set down by my ancestors. Nervous and self-conscious, I found it nearly impossible to maintain my customary indifference, the arrogance that has become a part of me.

"Please stop." I pulled my hand away from his stroking fingers, instantly missing the warmth, the comfort of his touch. I saw the hurt that flashed in his eyes before he simply turned and walked away.

I wanted to call out to him; I wanted him to stop and come back to me. But I couldn't. That damn Kuchiki pride. It is keeping me from reaching out and holding on to what I desire the most. Ichigo Kurosaki.

My eyes blurred. I blinked rapidly to clear the wetness from them. It wouldn't do for the Kuchiki heir to so easily display emotion. That had been drilled into my conscious and subconscious minds from the time I was a mere infant.

But enough of that. Helpless, I watched as the man I love walked away from me. I was lost. What should I do? I couldn't chase after him--not with Renji, Urahara, and Yoruichi in the next room planning our attack. They needed me to be ready to lead them in this fight against the Menos.

Joining my comrades, I concentrated on the upcoming battle; shutting my emotions down, ignoring the almost overwhelming presence of Ichigo standing next to Renji.

Yoruichi looked at me, looked at Ichigo, and looked back at me. Taking me by the arm, she all but dragged me outside. "Talk to me, Byakuya. What happened between you and Ichigo?" She smiled smugly at my startled expression. "Yes, I saw him go outside. I also saw the look on his face when he returned." Her face hardened, his voice grew harsher. "What did you say to him? If you hurt him, I..."she stopped, shaking her head. "I care a lot about the boy. He's a very rare person. He's innocent and naive, yet strong and fearless."

"I am well aware of his capabilities, Yoruichi. Please don't interfere in my personal life. What takes place between Ichigo and myself is none of your concern." I looked directly at her, my impassive mask firmly in place. There was absolutely no emotion in my face or my eyes. The "Kuchiki look" Rukia calls it.

"Answer me this. Do you love him?" She held up her hand, effectively delaying my response. "If you truly love him and want to be with him, then quit pushing him away." She glanced back towards the room where the others were waiting for us. "Don't make the same mistakes we did. It has taken us almost a century to reconcile the differences and work through the anger we both held onto. Kisuke and I wasted so much precious time; time that we could have spent together instead of living in virtual isolation apart from each other."

"I'm afraid." That was undoubtedly the hardest confession I had ever made. Me, Kuchiki Byakuya...afraid.

She laid a gentle hand on my arm. "I know. But don't let your fear drive him away. Fight for him. I know your family will object, but there are ways to stop them from harming Ichigo."

I looked into her golden eyes, attempting to discern her thoughts. What did she mean? How could I fully protect him from the wrath of my dysfunctional family?

"How?"

She laughed lightly. "Byakuya, in some ways you are more naive than Ichigo. Who was your taicho?"

"Ukitake Taicho. He taught me about fighting, about kidou, about discipline."

"And who is his lover?"

"Kyouraku Taicho." I blinked as I grasped the example she was using. The two senior taichos have been involved for centuries, yet no one seems to care. They are not ostracized, they are not shunned, they are not ridiculed. They are loved and admired by all of Seireitei. Why? Because Yamamoto has given his approval of their relationship. That made all the difference.

But my situation is different. The one I love is not a true shinigami. He is a human. While Yamamoto admires him, having one of his taichos in love with Ichigo is, I fear, unacceptable. Still, perhaps...

I vowed to discuss this with Ukitake Taicho and Kyouraku Tiacho when I returned to Seireitei. Although it went against all my beliefs to confide in someone, to ask someon'e advice on how to protect the one I love, I was willing to do so.

Although my facial expression didn't change, the inflection in my voice was less strained. I relaxed slightly, having found my resolve. "We've wasted enough time here. It's time to either destroy or send the Menos back to Aizen." It wouldn't be too much longer before we would be forced to wage a true battle between the Shinigami and the Arrancar.

She smiled, astutely perceiving the minute change in my reiatsu. "Apologize," she admonished, smiling brightly at Urahara.

After successfully battling the Menos, we returned to Urahara's house. Following Yoruichi's advice, I grabbed Ichigo's arm. "Stay with me...please."

I sensed his hesitation, I saw the wariness in his eyes. Yet, he agreed to remain outside with me. That eased my mind somewhat, yet I still didn't know what I was going to say. The silence lingered, seconds, then minutes passed with neither of us uttering one word.

I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I shouldn't have pulled away from you. I didn't mean to hurt you. You must believe me; I wasn't rejecting you. The truth is...I'm afraid." I refused to lower my eyes; I needed to see his face and let him see that I was being honest and sincere.

"Byakuya, you aren't the only one who is afraid. I've never felt this way before; it's overwhelming and frightening to care so much about another person." He stepped closer, our bodies almost touching. "Please, don't shut me out. If you want to be with me, if you care at all for me, then let me be part of your life."

How could I resist that plea? The last of my resistance melted as I read the emotions shining in his eyes. "Ichigo", I whispered, closing the tiny gap between us. Gently, I touched his face, trailing my fingers across his firm lips. I longed to wrap my arms around his firm body and kiss him endlessly, but now was not the time.

His own hand rose and caressed my face, the roughness of his calloused fingers arousing me. I bit back a whimper as his hand trailed along my jaw and descended down the sensitive skin of my neck.

I captured his hand with my own. "Now is not the time. They are waiting on us." I inclined my head toward the house. "Come."

To my surprise, he followed without an argument.

After a brief discussion about Aizen and the Arrancar, it was time to return to Seireitei. For the first time in my memory, I was not anxious to return home.

I focused my attention on Ichigo. He stared back at me, his eyes pleading with me to stay. But how?

"Urahara, Yoruichi. Would it be an imposition for Renji and I to stay here tonight? I need to discuss a few things with Kurosaki." I kept my impassive mask in place, maintaining my reputation as a cold-hearted, unfeeling bastard. I could not allow anyone to discern my true reason for staying tonight.

"Of course, Byakuya." Yoruichi granted permission, warning Urahara to remain quiet with a sharp glance. Whatever comment he was going to make died on his lips.

Renji stared at me, obviously puzzled by my request, but wisely chose not to question me. I had taught him well; a fukutaicho should never question his taicho, no matter what.

"Kurosaki. Do you have time to walk with me? I would appreciate learning more about this town, especially since it seems that Aizen has chosen to concentrate his attacks here."

"I think I can manage that," he replied, walking towards the door. He turned to stare at me. "Are you coming Byakuya?"

I tried to avoid the double entendre of that question, and focus on the appropriate context of the innocent question. "I'll let you lead. After all, you are a native of this area. I'm sure you have some interesting places to show me."

"Renji, stay here. Get some rest tonight," I instructed. "I'll be back soon." Without giving him a chance to argue, I motioned to Ichigo and followed him out the door.

We walked in silence until we reached the river. Ichigo sat down on the grassy shores, grabbing my hand and pulling me down beside him. "This is where my mom died," he stated. "The Grand Fisher killed her."

I was stunned. Rukia had never mentioned that fact. Of course, I had always cut her off whenever she started discussing Ichigo. Thinking of my adopted sister made me curious about their relationship. "Ichigo. What kind of relationship do you and Rukia have? How involved are you?" I held my breath, waiting for his answer.

He frowned. "What are you talking about? Rukia and I are friends...good friends." His brown eyes widened. "Did you think that she and I are involved?" Anger flared in the depths of those expressive eyes. "What kind of fucking person do you think I am? Do you really think I would date your sister and be interested in you too!?" Disgusted, he stood and attempted to storm off.

Unwilling to let him leave, I grabbed his arm tightly. "Ichigo...please. I'm sorry. You cannot blame me for my thoughts. It is what almost everyone is thinking. After all the fighting you have done to protect and to save her, how can you not expect people to gossip about the two of you?" I relaxed my grip, sliding my hand down his arm to his fingers. I twined my fingers around his,. "I'm very happy that the rumors are false," I whispered, moving closer to him. I shivered as his breath caressed my face, his fingers playing in my hair.

Hesitantly, I reached up with my free hand, slipping my fingers through his spiky orange hair. I was amazed at the softness. I caressed his cheek, trailing my fingers down his neck. I tilted my face up slightly as he lowered his. Our lips touched in the gentlest of kisses. It was barely more than a brush, but it shook me to the very center of my being. I had never imagined being so affected by a simple kiss.

Our eyes locked, communicating more loudly and more eloquently than mere words ever could . Eagerly, I kissed him again, the tip of my tongue tracing his lips, begging for entrance. Permission granted. I explored the warm recesses of his luscious mouth, battling with his tongue for dominance. The kiss continued until the need for oxygen became a necessity.

I struggled to control my feelings, my desire for him. I have never been so aroused by a kiss. Of course, I'd never loved anyone as much as I do Ichigo. Never. Not even Hisana. For the first time, that thought did not fill me with guilt. I did not feel as if I was betraying her.

"Why?"

He understood my simple question. His eyes were gentle, shining with a myriad of emotions. A genuine heartfelt smile played across his lips, so different from his usual scowling expression. "I don't know if I can explain it. I mean, yeah, you're beautiful, but it's more than that. You are brave, loyal, honest, strong, and committed to your own sense of justice." He paused, the smile transforming into a grin. "You're also stubborn and arrogant."

He slid his hand down my arm to my hand, our fingers instinctively twining tightly together. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I realize I'm young, but no one has ever captured my attention like you have."

"Ichigo. I have to return to Seireitei in the morning. Once I do, I am going to discuss our relationship with Ukitake Taicho and Kyouraku Taicho. They have been lovers for many years, yet no one shuns them. I believe the reason for this is because Yamamoto supports their relationship." I tightened my grip on his calloused fingers. "I want to find out if they will support our relationship."

"There is more. My family will do whatever it takes to prevent us from being together. They will do nothing to me; they wouldn't dare. But you...you are a different subject. You are a human. It doesn't matter that your father was a Taicho. Your mother was human. You are human. That is what the Kuchiki clan will see."

He wrapped a strand of my midnight hair around his fingers. "I don't care about them. As long as you want me, I will be there for you...no matter what."

I embraced him, our reiatsu swirling around, twisting and mixing together. Just holding him in my arms was very comforting. I knew that I would never be lonely again; not as long as I had Ichigo by my side. I reached a decision at that moment. "Ichigo, come back to Seireitei with me, please?"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Another chappie done--they are together-- for now...

Thanks to everyone who has bothered to read this drabble--special thanks for everyone who has reviewed!

Again, please read and review!! Arigato!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter contains yaoi--sex between two men...If you don't like that, then you don't need to read this chapter.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 4

I arose early the next morning, stepping outside to witness the dawn breaking. To my surprise, Ichigo was there waiting for me. "Morning, Byakuya," he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his firm body.

Returning his embrace, I kissed him gently. "Good morning, Ichigo." We stood there, our bodies pressed together and watched the beauty of the sunrise. I was entranced by the rays playing over my love's face, bathing him in a stunning mixture of purple, lavender, pink, gold, yellow, and red. I could have stood there all day, but I detected the sounds of the other occupants stirring.

We shared another tender kiss before reluctantly releasing each other. We had decided to keep our relationship private, at least until I could speak to Ukitake and Kyouraku. And I also needed to tell Rukia. I hoped that she would be happy for us. I couldn't imagine that she wouldn't be. After all, Ichigo is one of her closest friends; why wouldn't she want him to be happy?

"Ichigo! What are you doing here?" Renji asked as we walked inside.

The orange-haired teen grinned. "Didn't you know? I'm going back with you and Kuchiki Taicho."

My fukutaicho was puzzled. He combed his fingers through his tangled red hair. "Taicho? Why didn't you tell me that he was coming back with us?"

I met his curious gaze, my stoic mask firmly in place. "I didn't see the point in mentioning it. His return to Soul Society is strictly personal." I didn't lie; I just chose not to elucidate on that explanation. Let him think what he will.

Safely back in Seireitei, I quietly informed Renji that I would not be in the office today. I had other matters to attend to; matters that required my immediate personal attention. He accepted my instructions without complaint, without question. Just as I had trained him to do. He knows that I do not allow him or anyone to interfere with my personal life. Not even Rukia would dare to do so.

"Catch me if you can, Byakuya!" With that, Ichigo fled, using his shunpo ability to start a very unusual game of chase. Smiling to myself, I raced after him, catching him and taking him to the Kuchiki estate.

I walked with him to my favorite part of the property; a swiftly flowing stream with an extraordinarily large sakura tree in full bloom. I pulled him down, resting in the shade of the thickly branched tree. The seductive fragrance of the delicate flowers surrounded us, inciting a deep desire, a deep need, to kiss the one who had captured my heart, my soul.

I traced his lips with my fingers, my breath catching as he flicked the tip of his tongue against them. Resting my hands on his cheeks, I kissed him softly, my lips moving against his. I stroked his lips with the tip of my tongue, silently pleading for entrance. Our breath mingled as he parted his lips, his tongue teasing mine; moving into the warm recesses of my mouth, touching, tasting.

I slipped my searching muscle into the warmth of his mouth, mesmerized by the taste, the feel of him. It was pure Ichigo--passionate and innocent. The combination flamed my desire, my need, to be with him in every possible way. My body and soul craved complete consummation--anything less would belittle the depth of emotion that flowed through my heart.

Our kisses became more passionate, our hands no longer content to remain idle. We stroked each other through the clothing: I broke the kiss and turned my attention to the sensitive skin along his jaw; nibbling and placing teasing kisses, pausing to whisper in his ear. "I want to make love to you, Ichigo."

He groaned, his mouth covering mine, his tongue plunging in stroking against mine roughly. "Byakuya...I want you to make love to me," he whispered, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke.

Lifting him into my arms, I flash-stepped back to my quarters; no one would dare bother me; everyone knows that my private rooms are off limits and unless Yamamoto summons me, I was not to be disturbed.

He glanced around, his eyes revealing his confusion. "It's very...empty," he stated. I looked around, seeing the room from his eyes. He's right; it is very empty. I have a large futon, a simple wardrobe for my clothing, and a small table with several scented candles. I lit one of them, the delicate aroma of cherry blossoms permeating the air. There are no personal items, everything is functional and utilitarian.

I didn't want to dwell on my bedroom furnishings; I was mesmerized by the stunning young man cradled in my arms. I released his legs, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his lithe body sliding against mine.

Reaching for the sash, I quickly untied the simple knot, dropping it to the floor. My hands slipped beneath his black haori, pushing the garment off his strong shoulders and down his arms, my hands stroking along the defined muscles. Untying the ribbon that kept his hakama in place, I eased the loose pants down, stooping to remove them from where they pooled at his feet.

I was entranced by him; he stood proud and unashamed. He was truly beautiful. My hands trembled as I stroked gently over his toned chest, tears pricking my eyes as I tenderly traced over each tiny scar inflicted by Senbonzakura. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, softly kissing each and every tiny mark.

Respect and admiration flowed through my soul as I saw for the first time, the deep scars he received from his battles with Renji, Kenpachi, Aizen, and myself. This boy, no... man, was truly amazing. He had been an average teenager before fate stepped in and changed his life. Now, just a few shorts months later, he has been granted the singular honor of being a substitute shinigami. He is unique--and yet he wants to be with me I am truly blessed.

"Byakuya," he breathed. The sound of my name falling from his lips is intoxicating and arousing. "touch me...please."

How could I resist? Why would I want to? My fingers began a slow descent, moving gently down his abdomen to the most private part of him. A part that I would never allow anyone else to touch. They tenderly caressed the velvet hardness, exploring the throbbing heat, the pulsing vein on the underside, the leaking slit at the tip. Catching a drop of the liquid on my fingertip, I raised it to my mouth and licked the wetness. "Delicious," I breathed, smiling at the sudden blooming of color in his face.

His hands, idle until now, locked tightly onto my arms. "Byakuya...please...I want to touch you...all of you."

In lieu of words, I kissed him lovingly, giving him permission to explore at his leisure. I prayed for the strength to control the urge to throw him on the futon and ravish him thoroughly. He easily removed my captain's haori; I held my breath as he untied the sash and slipped the black haori off my shoulders.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. I trembled as his hands, rough and calloused, yet curiously gentle, moved across my shoulders, down my back, and around to my chest. I closed my eyes as he placed his lips against the skin directly over my heart, his tongue daringly tracing a random pattern across my skin.

Lifting my hands, he removed my gloves, capturing my fingers in his mouth, teasing each digit with his tongue. It was so erotic, so enticing. I closed my eyes, luxuriating in the incredible pleasure coursing through me.

Straightening, he moved his hands to the kenseiken, removing it from my hair. He combed through the long strands, wrapping them around his fingers. "You should always wear your hair loose like this. The kenseiken sets you apart; it forces everyone to recognize your nobility. That ornament makes you unapproachable, forbidding."

I was willing to grant him anything he asked for. "If it bothers you that much, I will not wear it when we are together. But...when I am working or fulfilling my duties as head of the Kuchiki clan, I have to wear it. It is expected of me. It is part of my heritage."

"Thank you." He kissed me, his lips parting, moving against mine. His hands moved down, stopping as they encountered my hakama. Untying it, he eased the pants down my hips; of it's own accord, it continued to fall until the material pooled around my feet.

Stepping free of the black cloth, I slipped my arms around his slender waist, pulling him closer to me. We both gasped as our erections brushed against each other. The sensation was incredible. Wanting more, needing to explore every inch of his well-formed body, I once again lifted him into my arms and carried him across the room to my futon. Placing him carefully in the middle, I sat down beside him, my fingers circling his hardened nipples.

His hand caught mine, stilling its movements. "Byakuya..." his face flamed, the color spreading down across the pale flesh of his chest. "I've...I've never done this before. I've never had sex...I'm a virgin."

I smiled, my fingers twining with his. "Ichigo. I'm not a virgin, but I've never had sex with another man, either. And I'm not today." I kissed his lips, stopping the question before he could voice it. "Ichigo. I'm going to make love with you, not have sex. There is a vast difference between the two." I kissed him again, pouring all my emotions into that physical caress. "Kurosaki Ichigo. I love you."

A single tear escaped and slid slowly down his cheek. "Kuchiki Byakuya. I love you." I kissed the tear away. "Please, make love to me."

How could I resist such a request? Loving him was my greatest desire; I wanted to make this, our first time, an experience that neither of us would ever forget or regret. That was paramount--he must never regret surrendering his innocence to me.

Capturing his lips with mine, I leisurely explored the warmth of his mouth, our tongues sliding against and stroking each other, until we broke apart, gasping for breath. Giving no respite, I traced a path down the tender flesh of his neck, my teeth lightly nipping the skin.

His hands clutched me tightly as I continued downwards, my lips and tongue working across the muscles of his chest. His back arched and a low moan filled the room as my searching tongue teased his nipples, laving the erect flesh, before wrapping my lips around the sensitive nub and suckling deeply. The verbal sounds of his pleasure only inflamed my own desire to stimulate him further.

His hands moved from my arms to my shoulders, his fingers gripping tightly as I moved lower, placing teasing kisses along the well-defined muscles of his abdomen. He gasped, his body tensing as I explored the indention of his navel with the tip of my tongue. "Byakuya...please," he begged.

Moving up, I kissed him deeply, embracing him, pressing our bodies together. He broke the kiss as my hardness brushed against his. Thrusting up with his hips, he silently pleaded for more physical contact. I pressed down, the friction was incredible--our reaitsu flared, swirling together, creating an entire new, powerful spirit energy. Just as our hearts and bodies were merging, so were our spirits.

"Byakuya, please...I can't wait anymore...please...make me yours."

How could I say no? I nodded slightly, briefly capturing his lips with mine; my tongue plunging inside the warm depths of his mouth, before I stood and walked to the small table.

Removing the lotion I kept in the drawer, I dropped back onto the futon, closing my eyes as the pleasure of holding my unclothed lover flooded through me. I wished that this moment would never end...that he and I could stay like this forever.

Opening my eyes, I stared deeply into his dark, passion-filled orbs. "Ichigo, if this isn't what you want, now is the time to let me know. My feelings for you will not change if you are not ready for this."

The glow in his eyes, the shifting of his hands down my back to my buttocks, answered me more eloquently than mere words. Pouring some of the fragrant lotion in the palm of my hand, I coated my fingers before teasing his entrance.

"Relax," I whispered in his ear, easing one finger into the untouched passage. Carefully, I moved the digit back and forth, before daring to add a second. His fingers clutched a little tighter into the flesh of my hips. Carefully, slowly, I began scissoring my fingers, stretching him to diminish the pain of penetration. He winced as I inserted a third finger, stretching him even further. "Do you want me to stop?"

He shook his head. "No.. I want you inside of me. Please...love me."

Removing my fingers, I liberally coated myself with the lotion. I slipped my arms underneath his legs, his ankles lying across each of my shoulders, opening himself up to me. He was so beautiful; I vowed to make this more wonderful than he had imagined it could ever be. Placing my hardness at his entrance, I pressed forward easing myself in his virginal passage. He was so tight. The pressure on my aroused sensitive flesh was almost more than I could bear. I moved forward slowly until I was fully seated inside. I did not move; I wanted to give him time to adjust to the feel of me.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, lightly stroking his face and placing soft, butterfly kisses across his cheeks, his eyes, his neck, his lips.

A bright smile flashed across his face. "More than okay, koi." He stroked his fingers down my back. "Can you please move?" A light blush tinted his face, the color enhancing his features and making him even more enticing.

I started a gentle motion, moving back and forth, speeding up as he started lifting his hips, meeting my thrusts halfway. "More, Byakuya...faster," he panted. I obliged, sliding my hands under his hips, tilting them up slightly, the angle allowing me deeper penetration. I increased my speed and the force of my movements. Suddenly, he jerked and screamed. "OHHH!! Byakuya!!!!" He jerked his hips spasmodically.

Having been around Ukitake and Kyouraku for many years, I knew what had happened. I had hit his prostate, which causes extreme pleasure for the recipient. Now, knowing where that spot was, I concentrated on aiming for it, wanting to make this as pleasurable and memorable for my lover as possible.

Again and again I brushed against that spot, causing him to cry out and beg for more. His fingers gripped my hips tightly. "Byakuya! I'm going to cum!!"

"Wait," I commanded softly, knowing that my release was imminent. The coiling pressure was building, growing more and more intense. Plunging in deeply, I felt my control shatter. "Ichigo! Now...cum with me!" I shouted, not caring who heard me. All that mattered was the man beneath me; the man who had captured my heart. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Once the aftershocks had ended, I pulled out of my lover and held him tightly. No words were spoken, no words were necessary. Gentle caresses were exchanged and soft kisses shared as we basked in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Whew! That was so difficult to write. I didn't want this to be just sex--this was their first time and I wanted it to be intimate and special. I hope I succeeded...

Thanks again for everyone who has taken time to read my drabble. Special thanks for everyone who has reviewed!!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach--if I did, this wouldn't be just a story on FF

Warning: This chapter contains yaoi—if you don't like that, then please don't read this chapter!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Waking up with someone wrapped around me was a novel experience. It had been many years since I had shared my bed with another person. Not since Hisana had another person graced my bed overnight. A joy I had never felt coursed through my mind, my heart, my soul. Smiling down at my orange-haired lover, I kissed him gently. "Good morning," I whispered as he stirred and opened one eye.

His arms tightened around me and he nuzzled my chest. "Morning, " he mumbled, his lips brushing against my bare skin. I shivered as a fresh wave of desire flowed between us. Giving in, I pulled him on top of me; his look of surprise quickly fading as I pressed my hips against his. "I want you to make love to me, Ichigo. I want to belong to you."

His look of surprised pleasure swiftly changed to trepidation. "Byakuya...I don't..."

I kissed him again. "This is going to be a true partnership; I will hold nothing back. Neither of us will be the 'dominate' and the other person 'submissive'. I love you, and I want us to share everything and experience every aspect of physical gratification we can hope to achieve between the two of us. I have absolutely no interest in adding another partner or swapping partners. _**You**_are all I want; all I will ever need." I paused, letting him see the truth of my declaration. "Please, Ichigo. I need you to make love to me."

A beautiful smile lit up my lover's face. "I love you, Byakuya." He followed that heartfelt declaration with a long kiss that grew rapidly in intensity and passion. His tongue curled around mine before thoroughly exploring my mouth. He pulled away from my lips, trailing his tongue teasingly down the sensitive flesh of my neck. He applied a gentle sucking pressure, marking me, showing his possession. My desire flared.

I kneaded the muscles along his lean hips, cupping his firm buttocks and raising my hips, creating an erotic friction between our arousals. "More, Ichigo..." I moaned in a voice I scarcely recognized as my own.

His strong fingers moved slowly downwards, teasing the skin of my thighs, avoiding touching my aching arousal. "Ichigo...please...touch me..."

He grinned against my abdomen, leaving delicate, barely there kisses as his head dipped lower and lower. I jerked my hips up as his lips brushed against my over-stimulated flesh. A loud groan passed my lips as he traced the end with his tongue, dipping into the leaking slit.

"You taste wonderful," he breathed, moving his mouth further down the straining shaft. I gripped the sheets tightly as he traced along the engorged vein on the underside.

"Please, take me. Make love to me," I pleaded. I was desperate to have him inside me, to appease this burning need to have him possess me.

He kissed me deeply, reaching for the lotion I had left sitting beside the futon. Covering his fingers, he touched me, insinuating one calloused finger inside me. I stiffened; the intrusive digit wasn't painful, it just felt...strange, yet wonderful. "More," I commanded.

I hissed as he added a second finger, stretching my, loosening me. I relaxed my muscles, making it easier for him to stretch me. "One more," he breathed into my ear, licking around the shell of my ear.

Another finger entered; I inhaled, focusing on not stiffening or tightening my muscles. As he gingerly moved them he brushed against that spot. My eyes widened, a soft moan slipped from me. "Ichigo..."

Removing his fingers, he slathered the slick fluid on himself, placing his hardness at my entrance. I wrapped my legs around his trim waist, encircling his neck with my arms. "I love you, Ichigo." Bolstered by my declaration, he eased himself in, moving slowly until he was fully seated within me.

The sensation was indescribable--The throbbing hardness of my lover trapped within the tightness of my virginal passage--I wanted to scream with the extreme pleasure rushing through me. I leaned up, capturing his lips, my seeking tongue forcing its way into his mouth, touching, tasting, battling with his own responsive appendage. Eventually, the need to breathe became paramount. Separating our lips, we gasped, struggling to replenish our oxygen.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Concern for me underscored his words and shone brightly in his deep dark, passion-filled eyes. "I can stop; we don't have to do this, Byakuya."

I stroked my fingers along his cheek. "You're not hurting me. I don't want you to stop; I want to belong to you. I said that our relationship is an equal partnership; neither of us is dominant. Those weren't empty words, Ichigo. I meant them then, and I mean them now."

He rested his forehead against mine. "I'm very fortunate; there aren't many men who would be so willing to pursue or maintain a relationship like ours." His eyes bore into mine, searching, seeking...for what? Whatever it was, he apparently found it. He smiled, his entire face lighting up. "I love you, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Flexing his hips, he moved slightly, slipping back and pushing forward. The friction was delicious, exciting, teasing. I raised my hips, meeting him as he moved. "More..harder.." I demanded, my fingers clutching the muscles in his upper back.

He complied, pulling almost completely out before slamming back in, hitting that bundle of nerves repeatedly. I released a short scream as he rhythmically stroked that spot each time he thrust deep inside me.

That familiar coiling sensation swirled around my stomach, working rapidly down to my testicles; I could feel it--an intense orgasm, more powerful than any that I've experienced. "Ichigo," I moaned, "please...hurry...I'm not going to be able to hold back much longer..."

His mouth covered mine, his hips flexing faster, plunging deeper and deeper each time. Frantic, I moved my hips up, craving the fulfillment that only Ichigo could give me. Gripping my arms tightly, he stiffened, his release flooding my passage. That was too much for me. My orgasm hit me full-force, my erection trapped between us. The semen spurted, coating both of our abdomens and chests.

Breaking the kiss, I gasped for breath. His head dropped to my shoulder, his chest rising and falling irregularly. "Wow," he sighed. "That was amazing." He pressed a light kiss to my jaw. "Thank you."

I ran my fingers along his back, loving the feel of his skin against mine. "Thank you, Ichigo, for making love to me. Thank you for making my first time so wonderful, so unforgettable."

He eased out of me, moving to lie next to me. As the afterglow faded, reality intruded. The sticky fluid was drying on our bodies. Last night, a shower had sufficed, washing away the sweat and dried semen. Today, I was inclined to soak in my heated pool, allowing the therapeutic qualities to ease the lingering soreness in my hips and my lower back. I know that my lover had to feel the same aching in his muscles.

Rising, I slipped into a clean hakama and a clean black haori. Retrieving an extra set of clothing, I turned to my slightly puzzled love. "I think these should fit you; we are approximately the same size."

Dressed, we headed for my secluded pool, thankfully not meeting any of my servants along the way. I delighted in showing Ichigo the manicured grounds of the Kuchiki estate, taking him across the curved footbridge which crossed the clear flowing stream that supplied the water for my pool.

Following the stream, we arrived at the secluded, private glade. Removing our clothing, we plunged into the perfectly heated water. It was wonderful. I loved the sight of his skin glistening with the crystal water drops. The beads of water trapped within his exotic orange spikes were captivating.

I was a man thoroughly, completely in love. Life was wonderful. Never again would I dread waking up; never again would I force myself to go through the motions of living. Ichigo had pulled me from the shadows back into the sunlight. How could I ever express the drastic impact his love had made on my life?

Realizing that the morning was slipping away, I needed to send word to my fukutaicho that I would not be in until later this afternoon. Rising, I stepped out the water, meeting the curious look on my lover's face. "I need to let Renji know that I won't be in until sometime this afternoon. Bending, I kissed his beckoning lips. "I won't be gone long."

Back at the estate, I sent one servant to the Division 6 headquarters with a letter informing Renji that I had matters to attend to and would come to the office later. I sent a second one to Division 8 headquarters requesting a meeting with Kyouraku and Ukitake this evening.

Realizing that neither Ichigo nor myself had eaten since yesterday morning, I entered the kitchen area gathering an array of fresh fruit and several containers of water. It wasn't gourmet, but it would suffice to stave off our hunger. At least, our hunger for food.

"Nii-sama?"

I whirled, my fingers clenching tightly on the basket of food in my hand. "Rukia? What are you doing here?"

"I was hungry," she offered, her deep blue gaze studying me intensely. "Nii-sama, are you feeling okay?"

I was confused. Why did she think I wasn't feeling well? "I'm fine, Rukia. Why do you ask?"

She pointed at my hair. "Your kenseiken...your're not wearing it. Why? I've never seen you without it." She waited patiently for an answer.

I shrugged nonchalantly, consciously focusing on not touching my hair. "I just didn't feel like wearing it today. In fact, unless I'm fulfilling my duties as a Taicho or head of the Kuchiki clan, I don't intend to wear it."

She nodded, seemingly accepting my response, yet I sensed she didn't completely believe me. But she had been trained not to question me about my personal life.

"Is there something you wished to ask me, Rukia?" I sensed there was another reason for her lingering in the kitchen, something she wished to ask me.

"Renji told me that Ichigo returned to Seireitei yesterday, but he didn't stay at his apartment. Do you know where he stayed? Did he go to Yoruichi's hidden cave?" She threw the words at me, dancing nervously from one foot to the other.

I studied her, puzzled by her nervousness. "No, Ichigo did not stay at Yoruichi's training area. Actually, he spent the night here."

Her eyes widened. "Here? At the Kuchiki estate?" She turned and headed down towards the guest quarters.

I raced after her. "Rukia. Ichigo is not in the guest quarters." This is not how I intended to inform her of my relationship with Ichigo, but I had no choice. My adopted sister is very stubborn; she would not stop hounding me until I revealed everything.

I drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Ichigo spent the night in my bedroom." I paused, seeing the truth and realization dawn in her large sapphire eyes.

Her fury erupted. "How could you?!!" she screamed at me. "He is my best friend...the one person I could always count on to be there for me, to listen to me. Now you have taken that away from me!! Why?!!!" Tears pouring down her cheeks, she turned and fled, running out of the house. I winced at the slamming of the front door.

Regaining my composure, I returned to my pool, anxious to see Ichigo. I prayed that Rukia had not fled to this area. Sometimes she did so when she was extremely upset. Like now. Espying my lover lying beside the pool, I breathed a sigh of relief. Sneaking up on him, I knelt beside the slumbering man, pressing a gentle kiss to his slightly parted lips. "Wake up, koibito," I whispered, my fingers lightly grazing the firm skin of his well-defined chest.

Brown eyes blinked lazily at me. "Byakuya. What took you so long?" He stretched, his muscles contracting and flexing as he rolled to a sitting position.

I held up the basket. "I brought us some food and water." I paused. "I also ran into Rukia. She heard from Renji that you returned with us yesterday. She questioned me about where you might be staying since you obviously were not at Abarai's."

His eyes narrowed, correctly sensing that there was more to this story. "What did you tell her?"

I hesitated. What if he didn't want her to know? Had I over-stepped my authority? Perhaps he wanted to be the one to tell her. Well, the deed was done and there was no need to worry about that now. I couldn't change what had happened; couldn't take back what had been said. "I told her that you spent the night in the Kuchiki estate...in my room."

"I see. Well, she would have eventually found out, Byakuya." He placed his fingers under my chin, tilting my head up slightly, forcing me to meet his gaze. To my extreme relief, his eyes were warm, shining with the love he has blessed me with. "I would like to have been the one to break the news, but…."he trailed off, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on my waiting mouth. "What's done is done. We'll both have to deal with her wrath and hope that she gets over being pissed at us."

"Not us," I corrected. "Me. According to her, you were her best friend and now I have taken you away from her." A wave of sadness washed over me as I realized that I had once again broken my promise to Hisana. I had not protected her; instead, I hurt her…badly. I hoped that soon we could sit down and talk, without anger.

Sensitive to my mood, Ichigo didn't talk; he didn't spout empty platitudes in an effort to make me feel better. He quietly held me, giving me the time I needed to put everything into perspective. Closing my eyes, I calmed down, thoroughly enjoying being comforted by my lover.

I sensed her reaitsu a few seconds in advance of her arrival at the pool. Thankfully. Enough time for Ichigo to slip his hakama on. I sent a sharp glance at him, relaxing a little at the calmness he projected.

Stepping into the glade, she focused her attention on me. Her blue eyes were filled with rage; she was livid. "I was sure that you were just being spiteful! You constantly derided him, you treated him as if he was less than the dirt you walk on…yet here you are telling me that he is your lover? How did that happen, nii-sama? What happened to all that Kuchiki pride, the noble arrogance?"

I was speechless, taken aback by her verbal attack. Before my mind could form a semi-intelligent response, Ichigo jumped to his feet, "What the hell? Rukia, why are you so pissed about me and your brother being lovers? Don't you think he deserves to be happy?" He was furious; I could see it in the tenseness of his muscles, hear it in the harsh tones of his voice, and sense it in his spiking reaitsu.

I stood, stepping behind my lover and wrapped my arms around his taut abdomen. "Calm down," I whispered in his ear. He covered my hands with his, leaning back slightly against me as I focused on my angry little sister.

"Rukia, I refuse to defend myself against your accusations. True, I did deride him, as I have done all humans. As a shinigami, I considered myself superior to mortals. As a Kuchiki, I was raised to believe I was superior to humans and other shinigami. But Ichigo isn't an ordinary human—he's half shinigami. His father is Kurosaki Isshin." I hated this; explaining myself is something I've seldom had to do. Most people do not question me, because I _**am **_the Kuchiki clan leader and 6th squad taicho.

My koibito wasn't finished. "Dammit Rukia!! Why can't I be your friend and be your brother's lover at the same time? Why should I have to choose between the two of you?"

She pointed her finger at me. "Because _**he**_ will make sure you don't have time for me. _**He**_ will insist that you spend all your free time with him."

That statement further incensed my fiery lover. "Do you think I'm that freakin' brainless? Do you believe that I would ever allow anyone, even Byakuya, to control my life, tell me who I can be friends with, tell me where I can go and where I can't go, tell me what I can and can't do? Fuck! You should know me better than that! In the two months that you spent in the real world, you spent most of that time with me….hell, you even slept in my closet! Did I ever once allow anyone, even my sisters or my dad, tell me what to do?"

Her blue eyes flashed. "Okay, prove it. Come hang out with me and Renji tonight."

He glanced at me, his expressive brown eyes troubled. It wasn't fair of my sister to force him to choose. I kept my face impassive, not letting him see the uncertainty swirling within me. I held my breath and waited to see what Ichigo would do. How would he handle this dilemma?

He sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Rukia, if you had asked earlier, I would have said yes. But Byakuya and I already have plans for tonight."

A fresh torrent of tears flowed down her pale cheeks. "I hate you both!!," she screamed, turning and fleeing swiftly across the grounds of the estate.

I watched her leave, before turning to face him. "Are you going after her?"

He reached for my hand, our fingers twining around each other. "No. She needs some time to think." He brushed my hair back, his fingers lingering, smoothing the tangled tresses. "And we need to tell Renji before she does."

Grabbing tightly to his hand, I led the way, flash-stepping to the Division 6 offices. Breathless, we entered the door, thankful to find no sign of Rukia. "Fukutaicho," I called, wondering where my flame-haired assistant had disappeared to.

"Taicho? I didn't expect to see you until later today. Did you get your business taken care of?" Renji threw out the question as he entered the waiting area from his private office. He seemed stunned to see Ichigo with me.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here? And with Kuchiki Taicho?" His gaze passed between us. "Are you looking for Rukia? She was here earlier looking for you." He paused to catch his breath. "Did she find you?"

My lover exchanged glances with me. "Yeah, she found me." He paused, his eyes turning to me briefly before focusing on Abarai. "With Byakuya."

Renji burst into laughter. "Whoa!! I bet that pissed her off--she'd hate for you and Taicho to become friends. You're the only friend she has that doesn't have ties to her brother. You are the only person who has the balls to stand up to Kuchiki Taicho. The only person who can claim to have defeated him in battle."

His brown eyes locked onto my grey orbs. I nodded almost imperceptibly, giving him tacit permission to reveal our relationship if he chooses.

"Renji, there's something I need to tell you. Something you need to hear from me...I want to tell you before Rukia does."

The spike-haired shinigami sobered, his eyes narrowed. "What is it Ichigo? What does Rukia know that sends you and Taicho out here together to tell me first?"

Ichigo glanced back at me.

"Dammit! Quit staring at him and answer the question!" Renji snapped, impatient with Ichigo's hesitation.

My lover's temper flared. "Renji! Don't fuckin' yell at me! Byakuya and I -- we're lovers. That's what Rukia found out. That is what she's coming here to tell you."

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Okay! Another chapter done--so, how do you think Renji is going to react to that relationship?

I hope to have the next chapter proofed and edited in a few days--hope you like it and will continue to follow my drabbles.

Thanks for reading--please review! Arigato!!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

Renji burst into laughter. "Good one, Ichigo…Did you really tell Rukia that? I wish I could have seen her face!" He laughed harder. "No wonder she's pissed at you." He looked at both us, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "So, how long are you going to pretend to be lovers?"

I spoke up. "Renji, we aren't pretending. Ichigo and I are lovers."

His laughter died instantly. He blanched, his tanned skin paling, his exotic tattoos a stark contrast to his sickly pallor. "You're serious? But when…how…I thought you guys hated each other! How long have you been …." His voice trailed off, as if saying the word was too repulsive for him to apply to us. I admit, I was surprised by his attitude; I know that Renji has had sex with men. I had anticipated his support helping defuse Rukia's volatile temper.

"It started the night of Ukitake's party. Remember, Byakuya didn't go and I disappeared for a while? Well, I went to the estate and confronted him. He confessed his feelings and then ran away before I could say anything."

I picked up the story. "The next day you returned to the real world. I was absolutely miserable. You remember how I was after Ichigo left? I was so grateful when the Menos appeared in the human world. I immediately volunteered to eliminate the hollow." I smiled at Ichigo, touching his cheek gently. "Anything to be able to see _**you**_ again."

"That's when I confronted you at Urahara's and admitted my feelings for you." My orange-haired lover pulled on a strand of my hair, laughing lightly as I glared at him for his audacity.

"So, when you returned with us yesterday it was because of Byakuya? I thought that you came back to see Rukia." He stared hard at both of us. "Surely you didn't think she'd be happy for you?"

"Byakuya, you barely tolerate her, you speak to her only when necessary. True, you've become more communicative with her, but still….Ichigo is her best friend! Of course she doesn't want him to be with you!"

Ichigo didn't escape his verbal attack. "And you! What the fuck are you thinking? Taking up with Kuchiki Taicho? Shit! He tried to kill her..hell, he tried to kill you…and me! How can imagine that she'd be happy knowing that you are her brother's lover?"

I had heard enough. "Fukutaicho. My personal relationship is my business. It is not a topic for discussion or debate. Ichigo and I are happy and we are committed to each other. If you or my sister has a problem with that, I am sorry. But I refuse to give Ichigo up because my sister is upset. As soon as she calms down and realizes that Ichigo is not going to turn his back on her, she will be fine."

"Now, is there any business I need to take care of since I am here?" I walked towards my office, stopping at the door and turning towards the two men who were talking quietly. I studied them, watching as they both gestured, using their hands to communicate. I shook my head and sat down at the desk reaching for the small stack of papers which needed my attention.

Gathering the signed documents, I carried them to Renji's office where he and Ichigo were involved in an arm-wrestling contest. "Fukutaicho. Is there anything else that needs my attention?" He shook his head negatively. "Good. Ichigo and I have something we need to take care of. I'll be here in the morning."

Not wanting anyone to see us, we shunpoed to Division 8 headquarters. The flamboyant Kyouraku Taicho greeted us as we entered. "Kuchiki taicho…and Kurosaki. Interesting. I didn't realize you were back in Seireitei. What brings you back?"

I exchanged glances with my orange-haired partner. "Ichigo returned yesterday morning with Abarai and myself."

His eyes widened briefly, a curious smile crossing his face. "Ichigo, huh? And yet you refer to your fukutaicho formally. Why is that? I didn't realize that you and Kurosaki were that close, Kuchiki." His eyes gleamed knowingly.

I met his smirking gaze unblinkingly. "Shunsui. As you have correctly surmised, Ichigo and I are close…very close." I reached for my koi's hand, his fingers wrapping tightly around mine, that simple touch reassuring me that he was with me, come what may.

"This was unexpected, Byakuya. I never imagined you in a relationship with another man. Although, I must say, you have excellent taste. Ichigo is very attractive; young, strong, virile, a proven warrior. If I wasn't committed to Jyuushiro, I might entertain the idea of challenging you for him." He shrugged, a rueful smile curving his sensuous lips. "But, I love my Jyuu-chan and I would never do anything that might cause him pain."

I relaxed at his words. "That is why we have come to see you and Jyuushiro, Shunsui." I glanced around, failing to detect the white-haired taicho's reaitsu. "By the way, where is he? He is coming, isn't he? We need to talk with both of you; we have many questions and we know of no one else we can turn to for answers."

"Don't worry. He is on his way. He had to make a slight detour; I am out of sake and it would be extremely rude and ill-mannered of me not to offer my esteemed guests some refreshments." He smiled and gestured for us to have a seat on the plush cushions scattered across the floor.

As we settled ourselves, the door opened and Ukitake Taicho glided in, passing us and greeting his koibito with a lingering kiss. "Sorry I'm late, Shunsui." He handed the bottle to his taller lover who bent and whispered in his ear. He whirled, his eyes widening as he spied Ichigo nestled next to me, his fingers stroking mine lovingly.

"Well, this explains why Kuchiki Taicho was so adamant about meeting with us this evening." He smiled, his eyes glowing with love as he glanced over at Shunsui who was occupied with pouring the sake.

The carefree taicho handed the cups of sake to us and then joined his partner on the cushions across from us. "So, you have questions. How can we help?"

I studied each of them, noticing the subtle blending of their reaitsu. They were truly committed; nothing short of death could ever separate them. Would Ichigo and I have the opportunity to spend our lives together as we wished to? "Jyuushiro, you and I have known each other for many years; you were my taicho. I trust and respect your opinion and admire and envy your commitment to Shunsui." I paused, smiling at my young lover. "Ichigo and I need your help. We are committed to each other, but there are difficulties with our relationship. Obstacles that we need to overcome."

Ukitake interrupted me. "You are referring to the fact that Ichigo is a human and you are a shinigami. That is a major problem." He smiled, softening the harshness of his words. "You know that such relationships are forbidden. It is not permitted for shinigami to interfere in human lives or affairs."

Kyouraku waved his hand, dismissing the smaller man's words. "But Jyuu-chan, Ichigo isn't just a human. He's a shinigami representative. He has been here before and fought to save Rukia-chan. He fought against Aizen, and he has continued to aid us by fighting the hollows in the real world. Surely, an exception can be made in this case." He smiled roguishly, reaching out to stroke the pale silken strands of his soulmate's hair. "Besides, he is only part human. Remember, his father was Kurosaki Isshin."

The brown eyes were gentle, reflecting the flickering candles. He sipped his sake, considering his partner's words. "You are correct, koi. Ichigo isn't an ordinary human." He stared directly at me, his eyes penetrating, seeming to read my very soul. I remained calm, hiding nothing. Let him see my emotions, my feelings for my lover. "Byakuya, we will help you. What can we do?"

I relaxed slightly knowing that Ichigo and I had the support of the two senior taichos. "Arigato. I need to meet with Yamamoto. I .." my lover interrupted me. "WE need to meet with him. After all, this is my life too!" He glared at me, defiantly tossing back the sake, draining the cup.

"Gomen, Ichigo. I didn't mean to exclude you. Of course I want you there with me. I want him to see how much you mean to me, how important, how vital you are to me, to my happiness, to my very existence." I was completely vulnerable before him, laying my emotions bare for him to see; uncaring that there were two other people witnessing my vulnerability. All that mattered was that my koibito continued to protect my fragile heart with his love.

He placed his arms around me, his lips touching mine softly, reverently. "I love you, Byakuya…always." His eyes, intense and passionate, bore into my troubled grey orbs. "Do not fear. I won't allow anyone to tear us apart…not ever. No matter what happens, you and I will find our way back to each other. It is our fate."

His positive attitude eased my fears somewhat, yet I still worried about Yamamoto. Would he allow Ichigo to stay or would he force him to leave? If that happens, I know that he will not allow me to go with him. Nor could I. I have responsibilities, duties that I must put above my own needs and desires.

"Ichigo, Byakuya. We will arrange a meeting with Yamamoto. Until then, just try to relax and enjoy being together." Jyuushiro smiled, his gentle personality radiating around us, easing our anxiety.

His gregarious easy-going partner seconded that advice. "He's right. You should spend tonight getting to know each other, getting to know likes and dislikes." He smiled impishly, his eyes twinkling in good humor. "Do you need some advice on the intricacies of a homosexual relationship?" He canted his head to the left, studying us. "I'll be happy to help you with any questions you have." He stared at both of us, no doubt ascertaining the roles we would assume in our commitment.

My innate stoicism took control of me. "Thank you for your offer, Kyouraku, but Ichigo and I prefer to learn on our own. It seems much more intimate and meaningful for us to discover all the joys of physical gratification and emotional fulfillment ourselves." Gracefully, I rose to my feet, reaching out and helping my young lover stand.

"Arigato," I stated simply. I was thankful beyond words to have their support, but would that be enough to sway Yamamoto into allowing Ichigo to stay? Bowing, we took our leave, taking our time walking back to the estate, enjoying the gentle breeze, the clear star-studded sky overhead.

Arriving back at the estate, Ichigo and I retired to my.. no.. _our_ bedroom. It was no longer mine alone. Dinner was brought to us along with the inevitable bottle of sake. Lounging on the cushions, we fed each other and talked about our lives prior to our fateful meeting. Again, I was so grateful that I failed in my attempt to execute him. If I had, my life would have continued along the same vein; no passion, no desire, no love.

After we sated our appetite for sustenance, we sought to appease our hunger for each other. We explored each other; touching, teasing, tasting. There was no shame, no limits, no barriers between us. It was a merging, a blending of our flesh, our hearts, our souls. I experienced joy and fulfillment beyond my wildest dreams; I had never imagined the pure joy that can be achieved with just a gentle touch or a lingering kiss.

Showering afterwards was a challenge. We were both so exhausted, so desirous of sleep; still, we managed to wash each other quickly, knowing that in the morning we would indulge ourselves in a long leisurely bath.

Exiting the bathing chamber, we found that the sheets on the futon had been changed and the chamber tidied. I was so grateful to my loyal servants; without instructions, they instinctively seemed to know exactly what I needed and provided it before I could request it. I made a mental note to thank them for taking such wonderful care of me and my estate.

Slipping beneath the soft silken sheets, I pulled my vibrant lover into my arms, holding him close, his head resting on my chest.

"Mmmm," he sighed. "I love the sound of your heart beating."

"It beats only for you," I whispered, softly caressing the firm flesh beneath my fingers. I closed my eyes, surrendering to my body's call for sleep.

The next morning I awoke before dawn as is my normal custom. Smiling at my lover's lean body sprawled out across the futon, I traced his lips with a fingertip. "Good morning," I greeted him as his eyes fluttered open.

A warm smile touched his lips, his eyes sliding closed. "So, it wasn't a dream. I am really here with you." He snuggled closer to me, his breath causing my skin to quiver. I nuzzled his uncontrollable hair.

"Let's take a bath before breakfast," I suggested, easing the sheet away from us.

An hour later, after a long, thoroughly enjoyable bath, we emerged dressed and ready to face whatever challenges came our way. "Ichigo, are you coming to work with me or would you rather stay here? I'm afraid that until we meet with Yamamoto, you cannot freely roam Seireitei."

He grinned. "I'm going with you, of course. At least I can see Renji and annoy the hell out of him. Maybe he'll have lightened up and be more agreeable to our relationship." He grinned. "If he's still pissed, I'll just have to beat the hell out of him and make him understand that he'll never be able to defeat me." He strapped Zangetsu to his back. "Let's go have some fun!"

To my surprise, we arrived at Division 6 headquarters before any of my staff, including Renji. We sat on the couch in his office, drinking hot tea, waiting for my tardy fukutaicho to show up for work. Arriving an hour later, he greeted us coldly. "Kuchiki Taicho, Kurosaki Ichigo." He bowed his head briefly before moving to his desk.

This was bad. Renji only ignored me when he was seriously perturbed about something. "Abarai, you are going to have to speak to me. We are the leaders of this division; if we cannot communicate, how can we possibly expect out squad to function properly? Which one of us should our subordinates listen to?"

"Taicho. You know why I'm pissed! You start fucking Ichigo without thinking about Rukia or anyone else. You are only concerned about your own wants. Fuck what everyone else wants or what anyone else thinks! Fuck…you think that just because you're _the Kuchiki _that you should get to have whatever or whomever you want. Bullshit!!"

His rant caught me off-guard. I had never experienced such a venomous verbal assault. Why was he acting this way? It couldn't be because of Rukia, could it? Unless…is he in love with my sister? If that is his reason, I can understand his behavior, but I cannot allow it to continue. It is bad for morale if the leaders are divided.

"Abarai Fukutaicho!" I commanded sharply. "That is enough! My personal life is no one's business; please remember that I am your commanding officer. It is not your place to question me." My words were deadly serious; there was no chance of misinterpreting my meaning.

Ichigo bounded to his feet. "What the fuck, Renji? Why are you behaving like such as ass? What difference does it make to you whether Byakuya and I are together? I'm still the same person I was before. Nothing, or no one, is going to change who I am." He grinned at the scowling red-head. "Wanna fight?" He gripped Zangetsu's handle, the white wrapping falling away.

Narrowed brown eyes glared momentarily, hatefully, at me before focusing on the orange-haired warrior who stood poised, ready for battle. "No. I can't. Taicho has important business matters that he needs me to work on. Seeing as I don't wanna interfere with Taicho's leadership of the squad, I suppose I should get to work." He bowed his head, in a sign of respect. So why did it seem to be more of an insult?

The remainder of the morning passed in stilted silence, Renji's barely suppressed anger and contempt permeated the atmosphere; I wondered how long he would continue to sulk. After all, it was pointless. I refused to allow his temper tantrum to interfere with my relationship with Ichigo.

It was after noon when I received word that Yamamoto wished to see me…and Ichigo.

It seems that Jyuushiro and Shunsui were successful in getting me an appointment with our commander. "Ichigo. We have a meeting with Yamamoto." I stood and washed my face and hands in the basin of water I kept on the corner table.

He didn't move. Concerned, I stepped to the couch where he was sprawled. "Ichigo? What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

His normally boisterous attitude was subdued. "I'm afraid, Byakuya," he replied quietly. "What if he refuses to allow me to stay? What happens to us?" His eyes locked onto mine. "I don't want to lose you…."

"Let's not borrow trouble, Ichigo." Pulling him to his feet, I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly. His words echoed through my mind. What if he sent my lover back to the real world? How could I ever let him go?

Hand in hand we walked towards the Division 1 headquarters. Stopping a few feet from the building, I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him tenderly. "For luck," I breathed, bolstered by the love shining in the depths of his eyes.

Entering the waiting room, we were greeted by two subordinate squad members who led us directly to Yamamoto's private office. I had only been here once before….when I announced my intention to marry Hisana. Exerting extreme self-control, I presented a calm demeanor which betrayed none of my internal turmoil.

The grip on my hand tightened as we came face to face with my commander. Even calm, his reaitsu was powerful, leaving no doubt of his power and ability. His mere presence demanded respect. "Kuchiki Taicho," he greeted me, before turning his deceptively lazy gaze on my pale companion. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I was informed of your involvement early this morning. I must admit that I am surprised. I never imagined that you would fall in love again, Kuchiki. Never did I think that you would enter into a homosexual partnership or consider a relationship with a human." He paused, his face betraying nothing. Yet his tone was neither condescending nor condemning. Perhaps he would not force us apart.

"Kurosaki," he addressed my lover. "You have been in Seireitei several times, both by stealth and by invitation. You have proven your value as a warrior. You defeated several of our strongest shinigami, including your partner. I recognize and applaud your ability, your courage, your honor." He stopped, gathering his thoughts. "But…despite all your capabilities, you are still a human. A human blessed with extraordinary powers, but a human nonetheless." He studied us silently. "As such, you cannot remain here. Only shinigami are allowed to permanently reside in Seireitei. If you are certain that you wish to remain here you may do so…as a shinigami. Your human life will end; your body will become your gigai." He hesitated for a brief moment. "There is one stipulation. Your presence here must not interfere with the duties of Kuchiki or any other shinigami. If that occurs, you will be exiled." He paused, giving Ichigo time to think about the choices before him.

"You already know my answer. I wish to stay here as a shinigami." His intense brown eyes glowed and briefly changed to a silver blue as his reaitsu spiked.

"I was certain that would be your decision. I have already arranged for you to become Ukitake Taicho's new fukutaicho. That position has been vacant since Shiba Fukutaicho was destroyed by a hollow." He chuckled slightly. "I can imagine the look on the 13th squad when they see you, Kurosaki Fukutaicho. In case you are unaware, except for the hair color, you could be Shiba Kaien's twin."

Fukutaicho of Division 13? My mind rebelled in disbelief. Being granted the privilege of staying in Seireitei was amazing…becoming Jyuushiro's second in command was unimaginable. Pride flowed through me as my lover was granted the opportunity to learn from my former taicho.

Ichigo's smiled illuminated the room, his overwhelming joy radiating from him. "Arigato. I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't." He closed his eyes, a silent indication that the meeting was concluded.

Reaching the streets outside, I grabbed my lover and kissed him deeply, letting my love flow to him, around him. "Kurosaki Fukutaicho," I whispered. "It suits you." I wrapped my arms tightly around him and shunpoed to the Division 13 headquarters.

"Welcome, Kuchiki Taicho, Kurosaki Fukutaicho," the gentle voice of Ukitake Taicho greeted us as we were escorted to his office. "I had hoped you would come here after your meeting."

"Were you that certain he would accept Yamamoto's offer?"

He laughed. "Of course. It is the only way he can remain with you, Byakuya. There really wasn't much of a choice, was there?" His eyes sparkled with humor.

His arms encircled my lean waist. "None at all, Taicho. I'd walk through the fires of hell to stay with Byakuya. He's the reason I'm here. If it wasn't for him trying to kill me in the real world, my own spirit power would probably have remained dormant."

He looked my straight in the eye. "Arigato, koi."

The knock at the door startled us. "Come in," Jyuushiro called. Ichigo loosened his embrace and stepped away slightly. Officially, we were both on duty. Given the provision of Ichigo's staying in Seireitei, we didn't want to do anything which may jeopardize that.

"I'm sorry to bother you…." Her voice trailed off as Rukia stepped into the large room and spied Ichigo and I talking with Ukitake Taicho. "What are you two doing here?!" she demanded. "Isn't it enough that I have to share a home with you? Now I see you hanging around my Taicho?" She stepped closer, her eyes darkening to a midnight blue.

"Kuchiki Rukia. You will apologize to Kuchiki Taicho." Her commanding officer's voice was soft but firm. "You are being disrespectful to him; both as a senior officer and as your older brother." He waited patiently for her to comply with his order.

"Gomen, Kuchiki Taicho, gomen, Ichigo," she murmured, her head lowered in shame at being scolded in front of us.

"Rukia…there is something I need to tell you. Yamamoto has appointed a fukutaicho to my division." Jyuushiro spoke softly, attempting to lessen the shock. "As of today, Kurosaki Ichigo is the 13th Division Fukutaicho."

She blanched. "Fukutaicho? You're joking, right?" She stared hard at Jyuushiro, reading the truth in his expressive eyes. "Taicho, he's not qualified. He's not even a true shinigami—he's a human."

Ichigo spoke up. "Not anymore, Rukia. Yamamoto offered me the opportunity to be Ukitake Taicho's fukutaicho and I accepted. Simple as that. If you have a problem with it, take your complaints to the Commander." He grinned at her. "So deal with it…I'm your commanding officer, Kuchiki."

That taunt was too much for her. In a rage, she turned and fled.

"Gomen, Byakuya, Ichigo. I'll talk to her and make her understand that she has to obey your commands, Fukutaicho." Ukitake was deeply concerned about Rukia's lack of respect and control. She had always maintained her dignity, regardless of how upset or frightened she was. The person he had seen today was not the Rukia he had always known.

"Please, Taicho. Let me handle it. Right now she's pissed because I'm living with Byakuya and now I've taken Shiba Kaien's place in your division." He ran his fingers through his tangled spiky hair. "I've heard from Renji about Kaien and how close Rukia was to him. I was told by Yamamoto that except for my hair color, we could be twins. It's no wonder she's upset."

Jyuushiro nodded. "As you wish, Fukutaicho. I will let you handle it." He focused on me. "Byakuya. I wish you and Ichigo a long life together and may you have the same happiness that Shunsui and I have."

I smiled; something I had rarely done before Ichigo came into my life. "Thank you, Jyuushiro. You have my eternal gratitude for speaking with Yamamoto about us. If there is ever anything, and I mean absolutely anything, I can do for you please do not hesitate to let me know. I am forever in your debt."

He turned to me. "Ichigo, I need to get back to headquarters. Where do you want to meet after work? Here? My office? Home?"

Jyuushiro responded first. "Ichigo. Why don't you go with Byakuya today? Tomorrow will be soon enough to begin learning about your responsibilities. Be here at 0700, Fukutaicho."

"Hai, Ukitake Taicho."

We shunpoed back to my office, anticipating telling Renji about Ichigo's new status as a fukutaicho. "Renji!" Ichigo yelled. "I've got something to tell you!"

"You don't have to fuckin' yell! I'm not deaf!" My tattooed Fukutaicho glared, his eyes narrowed menacingly. "What's so fuckin' important?"

My love stood straighter, pride in his new position radiating from him. "You aren't superior to me any more, Abarai. I'm the new Fukutaicho for Division 13."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sorry, this chapter took longer than I had planned--hope you think it was worth the wait! Please read and review!!

Extra special thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review!! Arigato!!!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"WHAT? What the fuck are you talking about? There's no freakin' way you can ever be a fukutaicho—you're not a true shinigami-so that's im-fuckin-possible!!!"

"You heard me the first time! Don't make me keep repeating it--I'm Ukitake Taicho's fukutaicho." Ichigo was incensed that the stubborn red-head refused to believe that Ukitake had chosen him to be his second in command.

This had to stop. Yamamoto's words of warning rang in my head. "Ichigo, Renji. Stop this nonsense, now."

"Taicho….what is he babbling about? He can't be a fukutaicho! He's a fuckin' human; no way in hell that Yamamoto would allow Ukitake Taicho to choose him!" He glared menacingly at the younger, but more powerful, man beside me. "Even if the Commander would let him, why would Taicho Ukitake choose him? He cares too much about Rukia to force her to take orders from Shiba Kaien's clone!"

"Fukutaicho," I spoke softly, my voice deadly calm and serious. "Our Commander has granted Ichigo shinigami abilities—he chose to give up his human existence to stay here. Ukitake Taicho selected Ichigo because he is strong. He fought and defeated you, he defeated Zaraki Taicho, and he defeated me." I paused, my grey eyes locking onto his. "What more could any Taicho ask for?"

Renji was persistent. "But what about Rukia? How do you think your sister is going to react? Do you believe that she is going to take orders from him?"

"She has no choice in this matter. She will obey him or be charged with insubordination and failure to obey a superior officer." I spoke gently, attempting to calm him. "Abarai, I trust that you will talk to Rukia and advise her that it is in her best interest to accept Ichigo as her commanding officer and that she must follow his instructions. Disobeying an order from him is no different as failing to obey a command from Ukitake Taicho."

The hot-tempered man nodded in agreement. "That's true, but it's not going to make it any easier for her." He stared at both of us. "You do plan on telling her, right? I mean, you're not going to let her find out from someone else or by walking into the meeting tomorrow morning and being introduced to the new fukutaicho, are you?"

Ichigo spoke up. "Actually, Renji, she already knows. She came to the Taicho's office while we were there. Ukitake Taicho told her." He ran his fingers nervously through his unruly hair. "She wasn't very happy."

"Can you fuckin' blame her? You're her best friend and Kaien's virtual twin! Of course she wasn't happy!! Knowing her, I'd say she was pretty pissed!"

"That's an understatement," Ichigo responded dryly. "Renji, could you help me? I have no idea what sort of duties a fukutaicho does and I don't want to disappoint Ukitake Taicho; especially since he is taking a chance on me. I can't let him down…or Yamamoto…or myself….or Byakuya." His warm gaze caressed my face, his love flowing around me.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess...as long as Taicho is okay with that." He glanced at me, seeking permission.

"I have no objections; truthfully, I think it's a wise decision on your part, Ichigo, to learn some of the basic responsibilities of a fukutaicho." I moved towards the door leading to my office. "I'll leave you alone; I have several things that require immediate attention." I paused in the open doorway. "Teach him well, Abarai."

Leaving the office several hours later, we discovered rumors regarding Ichigo's new status as a fukutaicho were circulating throughout Seireitei. Several shinigami stopped to congratulate him; others seemed angry at his appointment. Overall, the reaction was positive. Yet, still…I worried that his being selected by Jyuushiro as his second in command would cause problems. After all, Ichigo had no formal training and very limited experience. Would his subordinates follow his instructions or question his authority?

"Ichigo, I'm going to train you to use kidou. As a fukutaicho, it is important that you be able to use that in addition to Zangetsu."

A smile of genuine pleasure laced with love was directed at me. "Arigato, Byakuya. I want to learn. I want to please Ukitake Taicho and I want to please you." He stealthily caressed my fingers with his. Neither of us was willing to flaunt our relationship. We would not hide it, nor deny it, but saw no purpose in public displays of affection.

Arriving home, I informed the staff and the other members of the Kuchiki clan of Ichigo's changed status and also that he is now a permanent resident of my house, my room, my life. Holding up my hand, I effectively quelled the arguments that my family instigated. "My relationship with Ichigo is none of your concern. If you are unable or unwilling to accept his presence in this house, in my life, then you are free to find other lodging. If you cannot treat Ichigo with honor and respect, then you are no longer welcome here." I calmly gazed briefly at everyone, letting them see my resolve clearly expressed in my eyes.

Retiring to our room, we opened the doors to the garden and enjoyed the gentle breeze wafting around us; the delicate scent of sakura blossoms drifting in the air. I held my orange-haired koibito in my arms, strangely content with the direction my life was taking.

Ichigo placed a series of gentle kisses along my jaw, his lips moving closer to my ear. "I love you," he breathed, the words ghosting across my skin. Maneuvering us to the silk covered futon, he proceeded to bare my body to his gaze, his lips moving across each inch of newly exposed skin. His seduction was driving me crazy; I didn't know how much more of his teasing I could take.

Easing himself off the futon, he swiftly disrobed. My eyes gleamed at the sight of his beautifully sculpted body, his need for me, his desire for me apparent in the weeping velvet hardness. I reached for him, eagerly pulling him back down beside me. "Love me, Byakuya," he pleaded, pressing himself closer to me.

Rolling him beneath me, I stroked, kissed, and teased him, loving the almost desperate need in his voice. "As you wish," I whispered against his trembling lips. I tenderly stretched him before entering him carefully. Once fully seated, I stopped, allowing him time to adjust to my hardness buried deep inside of his exquisitely tight passage.

"Byakuya, move," he begged, his hips moving up, the friction on my over-stimulated shaft almost unbearable. Giving in to his demands and my body's needs, I pulled back before driving forward, impaling him on my pulsing length. His fingers gripped my hips tightly, his lean hips rising up to meet my thrusts. I shifted my position slightly, concentrating on brushing against that sensitive bundle of nerves with each stroke.

My eyes blurred; I could feel my orgasm approaching, the pressure building inside. I needed release but not without my partner. Wrapping my fingers around his throbbing hardness, I stroked and teased the slit with my thumb. Gasping for breath, his fingers tightened, bruising my pale skin. His back arched, seeking completion. "Onegai…no more teasing….I need to..."

Whatever my lover was attempting to say was lost as he stiffened and achieved his release, coating my hand and his abdomen with the creamy white fluid. His muscles clenched, squeezing tightly around my aching staff. I thrust deeply, flooding his passage as I orgasmed.

Sated, I gathered him in my arms and carried him to the bath. Standing him up, I wrapped one arm around his slender waist to hold him steady as I adjusted the water temperature with my free hand. Satisfied, I stepped in and positioned myself before assisting my lover in. He sat in the cradle between my thighs, leaning back against me, my arms crossed over his chest, his fingers twined around my own. I closed my eyes, ensconced in the intimate mingling of our reiatsu.

Dawn found the two of us already awake; it had been a restless night for my fiery-haired lover. He was extremely nervous about his new position and how the rest of Division 13 would respond to him. Would they support him or resist being subordinates to the 'shinigami representative'? He wished that he could depend on Rukia's support in these new responsibilities, but he accepted the fact that she was most likely going to resist his authority in every way she possibly could, without being guilty of insubordination.

I struggled to reassure him that Ukitake Taicho had selected him; he believed in his abilities and had absolute confidence in him. I also reminded him that he was now a full shinigami—not a representative. "I believe in you, Ichigo. You are an extraordinary man; honest, sincere, loyal. You fight for what you believe in, no matter what the odds are."

Bolstered by my words and my faith in him, Ichigo shunpoed to the Division 13 headquarters, arriving early enough to explore the building before any of his fellow squad members reported for duty.

I spent the morning observing the training session that Renji mandated on a daily basis. Most mornings I am too busy with my own duties to participate in these rituals; today, I needed the distraction. I noticed a subtle shift in the atmosphere as I entered the practice room; the low whispers, the covert stares. It was obvious that news of Ichigo's new status as a fukutaicho had spread throughout Seireitei. It was also painfully apparent that rumors and speculation about the exact nature of my relationship with Ichigo were spreading rapidly.

"May I point out that the details of my personal life will not help you defeat Hollows. Nor will it aid you in any other battles." Emotionless, I looked at each squad member, forcing them to make contact with my wintry grey eyes. "Remember this—my personal life is my own; it does not concern any of you. If you wish to remain a member of this squad, do not allow me to hear any further speculation regarding me or my personal life." I strode purposefully across the floor, stopping beside my fukutaicho. "Your training time will be better spent in practicing and honing your skills, instead of participating in idle gossip."

Ensuring that my subordinates were concentrating on practicing, I turned my displeasure on Renji. "Abarai, if there are any further instances of innuendos and rumors, I expect you to discipline the parties involved." I didn't miss the slight narrowing of his eyes, the firming of his lips. "Is this going to be a problem? Perhaps I need to discipline you? Are you responsible for the squad's lack of attention to their duties today?"

"No, Taicho," his reply bordered on rudeness with a barely detectable touch of contempt.

My brows rose at that brusque response. "Fukutaicho, do you have a problem with my orders or my inquiries?" I stared intensely at him, the cold steel of my gaze penetrating his brittle facade.

I saw his hand clench, sensed his resistance to reaching for Zabimaru. He inhaled deeply, fighting for control of his simmering anger. I waited, already knowing that he would refrain from challenging me…this time. "Tell me what is bothering you, Renji. What has so upset you that you would entertain the foolish notion of attacking me?" I spoke to him as a friend, not as his Taicho.

"It's nothing," he muttered, his eyes averted. "Can I go back to training the squad? I wouldn't want any of them to be lacking in skills and embarrass you, Kuchiki Taicho." The mocking contempt in his voice wasn't lost on me.

"Careful, Abarai Fukutaicho," I warned softly. "I am still the officer in charge of this division and I have the ability and the authority to remove and replace you." I turned and walked towards the exit, resisting the urge to slam the door behind me.

Returning to my office, I stared out the window, wondering how Ichigo was faring with his new position. I knew that Jyuushiro would train him well and support him completely; it was my sister that had me concerned. Would she accept following orders from my lover or would she subtly incite dissension within the squad? Growing increasingly restless, I left the building, needing to walk off some of my frustration.

Unbidden, my feet led me to the Division 13 headquarters; I wanted to see how Ichigo was progressing, to make sure that there were no problems. I knew I shouldn't, but Yamamoto's words were carved into my memory. I had to ensure that nothing happened to jeopardize our future together.

"Byakuya!" the voice behind me startled me. "What are you doing here? Are you checking up on Kurosaki? You know he wouldn't be happy if he knew that. He'd think you don't believe he is capable of handling the duties of a fukutaicho."

Embarrassment tinted my cheeks. "Why are you here, Shunsui?" I deliberately avoided answering the probing questions. My business was my own and I didn't owe him an explanation for my actions.

Easy laughter slipped from his smiling lips. "I came to see Jyuu-chan. He had an episode last night and I have to make sure that he doesn't overdo it today." He laid a finger against his mouth, warning me to speak softly so that our voices didn't carry into the building.

"He doesn't know you are here, does he?" I inquired, relaxing slightly in the presence of someone I counted as a friend.

He countered my question with one of his own. "Does Ichigo know you are here?"

I shook my head negatively. "No. And I'm not going to tell him." I searched his face, seeking his cooperation in protecting my secret observation.

"I won't tell, Byakuya….as long as you agree not to tell Jyuu-chan that I was checking up on him. He hates it when I do that, but I cannot help myself. I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

Empathy for the older taicho coursed through me. "I understand, Shunsui. Your secret is safe with me." It was strange, discovering a common bond with him. "We have to protect the ones we love, don't we?"

"Hai," he agreed. "But without their knowledge, of course." We observed them silently for a few minutes, our fears eased by the seemingly good-natured camaraderie between them. Gripping my arm, he led me away from the building.

"Arigato, Shunsui, for speaking to the Commander and convincing him to allow Ichigo to stay here. I …."

He interrupted me. "Byakuya. How could I not help? You and Ichigo remind me of Jyuu-chan and myself many years ago."

Taking my leave, I returned back to my office, disturbed to find my fukutaicho still upset and distant with me. I cannot allow this behavior to continue, but how to end it since Renji is unwilling to talk to me? I decided to maintain my silence today; perhaps tomorrow he would be back to his normal self. If not, then I will have to force him to confide in me.

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly; I was unable to concentrate on my work. My mind kept shifting between Renji's uncharacteristic hostility and Ichigo. I deduced that Renji's anger was connected to Ichigo's return to Seireitei….but why? They are friends—at least they were—so why the sudden shift in attitude? It just didn't make sense. Ichigo was no threat to my fukutaicho's position; I would never replace him with my lover. Not that he wasn't qualified—but it would be too distracting to have him so close to me at work.

Finally, the day ended and it was time to go home. I shunpoed to the estate, anxious to arrive before Ichigo. I suspected that the other inhabitants, both staff and family, would shun or demean my koibito unless I was present on the grounds. They feared me too deeply to risk antagonizing me.

It was almost an hour later before I detected his reiatsu entering the house. I turned from my silent reverie of the waning sun to greet my soulmate. My eager welcome went unspoken as I observed the confusion and hurt playing across his expressive face.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" I queried gently, as I embraced his slender frame.

He wrapped his arms loosely around me, his head dropping onto my shoulder. "It's nothing, Byakuya. I'll have to work this out myself."

I wasn't accepting that explanation. "Please, talk to me. Whatever the problem is, perhaps I can help you resolve it."

His eyes, sad and pain-filled, bore into mine. I vowed to do whatever it took to make his eyes smile again. "Don't shut me out, Ichigo." I covered his face with butterfly kisses, seeking to erase the unrest within his soul.

He eased out of my arms, turning to face the evening sky. "I don't understand, Byakuya. Why is Rukia so angry with me? She won't talk to me; she looks through me as if I were invisible." His fists clenched. "I haven't done anything to her; at least nothing I can think of." He turned toward me. "Today, she managed to convince several of the squad members to ignore my orders; they were convinced that I lacked the experience to be their fukutaicho." He stopped, his fingers reaching up and removing the kenseiken from my hair. "According to them, my only qualification for this position is because _'I'm fucking Kuchiki Taicho'_. They believe Ukitake Taicho selected me as his fukutaicho as a favor to you, since you once were his second in command."

I was livid. How dare she? I hurriedly left the room, ignoring Ichigo's desperate calls. "Rukia!" I yelled, throwing open the door to her room. Empty. Slamming the door, I searched the rest of the house questioning everyone…no one had seen her.

Ichigo caught up with me, grabbing my hand to stop my furious search. "Please, Byakuya, don't." He caressed my face with gentle fingers. "Forget I said anything. This is my problem to deal with, not yours. I can't sit back and expect you to fight my battles for me."

"I can't. This isn't just your problem—this is our problem. She needs to understand that you earned the honor of being Jyuushiro's fukutaicho. Our relationship has nothing to do with your abilities as a shinigami." I placed a tender kiss on his soft lips. "She owes us an explanation for her behavior, and she owes you an apology. I intend to make sure that both are achieved tonight."

Slipping our sandals on, we walked through Seireitei searching for my wayward sister. We located her in a small club, surrounded by several members from the 13th and the 6th Divisions. Seated next to her was my own fukutaicho. I was incensed, my rage escalating with each passing second. I released my reiatsu, sending several lower ranked shinigami to the floor, gaining the attention of all others who remained standing or managed to remain seated.

"What is the meaning of this, Abarai?" I demanded icily. "Are you so eager to antagonize me and jeopardize your future?"

Rukia stood, her diminutive frame shaking with her fury. "How dare you, nii-sama! Who do you think you are marching in here as if you own this place? None of us need your permission to get together after work. Not even Renji."

My red-haired lieutenant glanced at her and then at me. Passing me, he turned on Ichigo. "This is your fuckin' fault, Kurosaki! If you had just stayed in the real world, none of this would have happened." He laughed harshly, bitterly. "But no!! Kuchiki Taicho had to confess his feelings, and here you are! A full fledged shinigami—and a fukutaicho at that! So much for earning that right—all you had to do is fuck a taicho! The rest of us went to school, we trained and we struggled to be chosen by one of the thirteen squads. Too bad that we didn't know there was an easier way—I would have chosen your method."

His blatant disrespect increased my fury. Grabbing him by his arm, I pulled him to his feet, my free hand unsheathing Senbonzakura. The other shinigami scattered, giving us room to fight. "Apologize now, Abarai, and perhaps I will allow you to live. Refuse to do so, and I will kill you for your insolence and your insults." I paused, waiting for him to decide.

Ichigo stroked my back and whispered in my ear. "Please, Byakuya….don't do this." He tugged on my arm, attempting to break my hold on Renji. "Let's go home."

Sneering feminine laughter resounded throughout the room. "Yes, nii-sama. Take Ichigo home; he needs to pay for his appointment as Ukitake Taicho's fukutaicho."

"Shut the fuck up, Rukia!!" Ichigo ordered, his reiatsu spiking dangerously. "You know that's not true! Ukitake Taicho selected me as his fukutaicho because of my abilities to fight Hollows. And Yamamoto offered me the opportunity to become a permanent shinigami." He faced the smaller girl, staring into her sapphire eyes. "Rukia? Why do you hate me so much now? We used to be close; you used to trust me. What happened?"

"What the hell is going on in here?" A new voice sounded in the quiet room. I cursed under my breath, recognizing both the voice and the spirit pressure. Hitsugaya Taicho. Perfect. "Kuchiki Taicho, why have you drawn your weapon on your fukutaicho?"

Silence reigned; no one willing to attempt to explain this volatile situation. "Very well, you leave me no choice. Kuchiki Taicho, please sheath Senbonzakura; Kurosaki, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai; you will come with me." His tone left no room for argument. "The rest of you, please go home, unless you would like to accompany us to the 1st Division headquarters."

Silently, we followed the young captain to the last place I wanted to visit. Division One.

We waited quietly in the anteroom of Yamamoto's office. Ichigo sat to my right, his fingers nervously clasping and unclasping around mine. "Relax, everything will be fine."

He wasn't reassured. "But what if he exiles me? What happens to us?" His eyes reflected his fear.

It wasn't just his—it was mine as well. What would I do if I was forced to give up the one person who gave my life meaning? The only one capable of touching my heart? I had no answers; not for me and not for him.

I glared menacingly at the two shinigami seated across from us. I placed the blame for this entire disaster at their feet. If they had treated Ichigo with the respect he deserves, the respect he has earned, then all of this could have been avoided. Instead, Ichigo's future as a fukutaicho was at stake as well as the future of our relationship.

The doors to the Commander's office opened slowly; we were escorted inside. Bowing before Yamamoto, we remained silent, waiting for his judgment. The silence was deafening.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki. I'm surprised to see either of you back here again so soon. Didn't the two of you understand my provisions for granting full shinigami powers to Kurosaki? For allowing him to become Ukitake's fukutaicho?"

His penetrating stare focused on my sister and my fukutaicho. "Abarai, Kuchiki…I'm shocked to find the two of you at the center of this controversy. Would either of you care to explain exactly what occurred tonight?"

The silence continued unabated. It seems that none of us were willing to speak up and attempt to rationalize the hostility and unfounded accusations.

Ichigo and I focused on each other, our fingers locked together, desperately holding on in a vain attempt to stave off the inevitable judgment that would effectively alter our lives and destroy the future we had dreamed of.

"Very well. Since no one is willing to provide a rational explanation for the scene Hitsugaya stumbled into, I have no choice but to stand by the promise I made earlier." The piercing eyes zeroed in on us. "Kurosaki Ichigo. You have failed to uphold the conditions I placed on you. Therefore, I have no choice. Kurosaki Ichigo, you are now exiled from Soul Society."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I know that was an evil way to end this chapter, but it had to be that way. Please don't hate me--review and let me know what you think! Arigato! The next chapter should be up this weekend (hopefully)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I couldn't speak; I couldn't breathe. How could this be happening to us? The only thing that seemed in real at this moment was the increasing pressure on my hand from Ichigo's ever-tightening grip. I turned my head, meeting my lover's tear-filled, tormented gaze.

"I regret that it has come to this, but in light of the defection of three taichos, I cannot allow any discord within Seireitei. We are facing a war with Hueco Mundo; now is the time I need all shinigami focused on defeating Aizen and his Espada. We do not have the luxury of fighting and bickering among ourselves." Those ancient eyes touched each one of us briefly.

The Commander continued, a hint of sadness in his voice, his words like finely-tempered steel; cold, sharp, and unyielding. "Kurosaki Ichigo. You will be escorted from Seireitei to the real world. The gates will then be sealed against your reiatsu, so do not entertain the idea of sneaking back into Seireitei to see Kuchiki."

Those frozen, unwavering eyes moved to me. "Kuchiki Taicho. As with Kurosaki, the gates will be sealed against your reiatsu, so any ideas you have of visiting the real world are fruitless. I need you here, preparing for the upcoming battles."

I faced him proudly, refusing to give Rukia or Renji the satisfaction of seeing me break. "How long?"

His expression didn't change, yet I perceived subtle approval of my composure. "Fifteen minutes. After that, my troops will escort him. You may accompany them, but do not be so foolish as to attempt to leave with him."

Ichigo spoke up. "Byakuya won't leave; I won't allow him to. He is needed here; Seireitei will need his strength, his courage, his skill in defeating Aizen."

Yamamoto focused his attention on the other two occupants. "Abarai, Kuchiki. I trust that since the person who seems to be at the center of this hostility will no longer reside here, you will manage to control your spite and your temper. You will both return to your appropriate squads in the positions you already occupy. Both of you will obey your commanding officers without belligerence, insubordination, or rudeness. Any rumor of less than stellar obedience, and I will devise a suitable punishment for you. Do you understand?"

Twin responses. "Hai, Commander," sounded loudly in the too-quiet room. A killing rage coursed through my veins; why couldn't they have shown the same restraint without my koibito being banished?

Yamamoto stood and walked around his large desk. "Come with me," he motioned to my sister and my fukutaicho. "They deserve a few minutes of privacy." He led them out of his office. "Fifteen minutes, Kuchiki," he warned. "My men will be waiting."

The sound of the door shutting was like a death knell. It signified the end of my happiness. I was aware that after Ichigo was taken away, I would never again know the meaning of any positive emotion. Not friendship, not caring, not concern…nothing. My life would become an emotionless void. Sending my koi away was no different than physically ripping my heart out of my chest.

I closed my eyes and pulled him close to me. Against my will, hot tears formed and spilled down my cheeks to be absorbed by the orange silkiness of his untamable hair.

Neither of us spoke, desperately praying for more time, but knowing that each second brought us closer to being permanently separated. No words could express the emotions flowing between us; silently, we pledged our eternal love for each other.

All too soon, the doors opened. It was time. A deep pride formed within me as Ichigo stood straight; calmly facing the six shinigami which were serving as his escort. I placed my hand in his, needing to feel him, to touch him, for as long as possible. These memories were all that I would have to sustain me in the seemingly endless years which loomed before me.

At the gate, I wanted to use Senbonzakura to stop this, but I knew that would be a useless and futile effort. Yamamoto would be incensed and most likely order Ichigo and myself to be executed. That was not what I wanted. I wanted to know that my koibito was safe and alive, even if we couldn't be together.

One final embrace. "I love you, Ichigo," I whispered, my voice breaking. "Forever."

His brown eyes shimmered, flashing blue momentarily. "I love you, Byakuya…for all eternity." One gentle kiss, one last caress of his fingers against my face, and then he was gone.

The moment he disappeared from my sight, I turned and shunpoed back to the estate; back to our…no…my room—my empty, lonely room. Not wishing to be disturbed, I remained silent in the darkness. I lit no candle; I had no need of their flickering flames. My vision of the future was dark and cold, much like my current living quarters.

Looking at the futon, fresh tears formed; they rolled unheeded and unchecked down my face. Collapsing onto the silken sheets, I pulled his pillow to me and muffled my sobs. Exhausting my tears, I rubbed my red swollen eyes, grimacing at the dried salty tracks left behind.

My head throbbed unmercifully; I rose and stealthily exited, making my way toward my private heated pool. The same pool where I confessed my feelings to _him_. The pain in my head increased, but it still paled in comparison to the agony in my chest, my heart.

For the first time in my memory, the steaming liquid did nothing to ease my soul, my mind, my heart. All I can think about is Ichigo and I wonder if he is feeling what I am? Does he feel as lost as I do? Probably more so, since he sacrificed his human life to live as a shinigami. Where did he go? Did he return to his family's home or did he, perhaps, go to Urahara Kisuke's shop?

Ichigo. I whispered his name, the memory of his touch seared into my very soul. Never would I forget him; the sound of his voice, the touch of his hand, the smoothness of his skin. The arousing sounds he released when we made love.

Leaving the no-longer-peaceful surroundings, I made my way back to my room. Dressing in a clean shihakusho and donning my captain's haori, I slipped silently down the empty streets to the Division 6 building. Alone, I waited for the interminable night to end, waiting for the first crack in the ebony blackness.

With the dawn, came the inevitable sounds of the shinigami hurrying to their respective squads. I ensured that my door was locked; I had no intention of associating with my subordinates; it was tasking enough to imagine the mandatory taicho meeting.

Several hours later, I emerged, ignoring the whispers and sly glances that were directed at me. "Where is Abarai Fukutaicho?" I inquired brusquely.

"Taicho, he has already left for the Vice-Captain's meeting."

I nodded curtly, my back stiff, my inborn noble pride rising to the surface. "I will return after the meeting. I expect to see significant progress in the squad's training afterwards."

Entering the meeting room was much more difficult than I had envisioned. How many of my fellow taichos are aware that my lover had been exiled? Jyuushiro, undoubtedly, and most likely, Shunsui. After those two, I couldn't be sure. But one thing was certain—after this meeting, all shinigami would share in that knowledge.

Silently, I took my place and waited for the meeting to commence. I dared to glance sideways at Kyouraku standing beside me. "Jyuu-chan told me what happened. I am sorry, Byakuya. I cannot imagine what you must be feeling. In your shoes, I honestly believe I would lay down and die without him." His gaze traveled across and down to his life partner. "He grounds me and fills my life with happiness and dreams. Without him, I would have nothing."

I nodded, understanding and agreeing with each word. Against my wishes, my thoughts turned towards the orange-haired love of my life. A familiar tightness clutched at my chest, I gasped and struggled to breathe normally.

I felt Yamamoto's eyes on me, assessing and analyzing. Gathering my scattered thoughts, I forced my personal hell away, concentrating on the discussion about Aizen and his Espada.

It was afterwards when Yamamoto announced that Ichigo had returned to the real world due to the internal strife created by his presence. The general consensus was one of shock and disbelief—everyone wanted to know the details of his banishment.

"So, what kind of punishment did Abarai and Kuchiki Rukia get for starting the problem?" Zaraki Taicho demanded to know. "Ichigo is a worthy opponent; I was looking forward to sparring with him. It don't seem fair for them to go uninjured for their part in this!"

I agreed with the fearsome warrior, and looked towards our Commander for his answer. "I will decree no formal punishment for them," he stated. "My main focus is the upcoming war; that should be your priority as well. We don't have the luxury of petty grudges and personal vendettas. Kuchiki and Abarai have been chastised and forewarned that any future transgressions will be dealt with swiftly and harshly."

The meeting adjourned; Jyuushiro approached me, concern and sympathy radiating from his reiatsu. "Byakuya, I am so sorry. I have already discussed this with Rukia, expressing my disappointment in her behavior. She refuses to tell me why she was so angry with you and Ichigo being a couple." He paused, studying my face. "Have you tried to talk with her?"

"No. And I have no intention of doing so. It doesn't matter what her reasoning was. She and Abarai have perpetuated an act that resulted with my soulmate being exiled. I will never forgive them for that." I stopped, inhaling deeply to quell the rage boiling beneath the surface. "I will have to speak to her one final time; after that, she is dead as far as I am concerned."

"What about your fukutaicho? How are you going to handle dealing with him on a daily basis?" Ukitake was deeply concerned; it was etched across his gentle features.

"I will deal with Abarai on a professional basis. He is a proven warrior and I can depend on him to train the squad. That is the extent of our relationship. Provided that he performs his duties expediently and professionally, I will allow him to remain. If he fails, then I will have him removed." I held my cold stoic mask firmly in place; the Kuchiki pride and arrogance stiffening my spine and bolstering my resolve.

Exiting the building together, I accompanied my former taicho to the 13th Division and waited while he summoned Rukia to his office.

"Ukitake Taicho. What can I…" her words trailed off as she spied me standing beside her commanding officer. He eyes widened, darting between us.

I spoke. "Kuchiki Rukia, your recent actions are reprehensible and beneath contempt. In accordance to our Commander's orders, I cannot punish you. However, I do not have to allow you to reside within my house. As of now, you are exiled from the Kuchiki estate. Your belongings will be boxed and delivered here." I turned to leave, pausing to add one further restriction. "Also, you are forbidden to visit the Division 6 building. Nor may you send messages to any of my squad members, including Abarai, during working hours." I focused my patented icy stare on her. "Do you understand?"

She was pale and trembling, her large eyes swimming with tears. I was unmoved. Her feelings mattered not. "Hai, nii-sama."

"No. Do not ever refer to me as your brother again. That relationship ended the moment you and Abarai willfully started the rumors and accusations which resulted in Ichigo being exiled." Nodding to Jyuushiro, I took my leave, walking slowly back to my own squad headquarters.

The stares and whispers were almost more than my pride could handle. I didn't want anyone's pity. Thankfully, none of the other shinigami were willing to risk my wrath by approaching me. Returning to my office, I summoned Abarai.

"Fukutaicho," I stated coldly, the former sense of camaraderie absent. "I expect absolute obedience to any orders I issue. I will not tolerate any foolishness, is that understood? There is to be no gossiping or rumors. If I hear of one, just one, then I will have you removed from duty. And I promise you, no other squad will take you."

He stood stiffly. "Is that all, Taicho?"

A cold smile pasted itself to my face. "Not quite. Your partner, Rukia, is forbidden to step foot into this building or have any contact with anyone in my squad during working hours. I forbid you to contact her while you are working." I paused, watching the anger flickering in his eyes. "One more thing. Rukia no longer resides at the Kuchiki estate, so do not show up looking for her. I do not know, nor do I care, where she will be staying."

His reiatsu flared. "What? How could you do that to your own sister?"

That was too much! How dare he question me? "Sister? I have none. She broke that bond with her lies and innuendoes. If I could, I would have the Kuchiki name stripped from her. But the name will do her little good without the support from me and the rest of the clan."

He was enraged, but still had enough control to not declare an attack on me. "Am I dismissed, Taicho?"

"Hai, fukutaicho. Return to your duties; I await your report on additional training. I expect the squad to be battle ready for the upcoming war with Aizen."

In high dudgeon, the tattooed warrior stormed out, slamming the door in a fit of anger. I sighed. This was going to be much more difficult than I had envisioned. Could I truly work closely with someone who had taken away what I held most precious? I wasn't sure anymore. I believed I was capable of separating my personal and professional lives, but how could I do that when they have become so horribly intermixed?

Exiting the oppressive atmosphere in the building, I flash-stepped to the estate, surprising the staff by my unprecedented midday appearance. Ignoring their hesitant questions, I entered Rukia's room, gauging the number of boxes necessary to contain her personal effects and how many of my servants it would take to pack everything and deliver the boxes to the 13th Division.

Settling on two women to pack up everything in the room and four young men to physically transport the boxes, I gave detailed instructions assuring myself that these servants are loyal to me and will not be led astray by Rukia's tears and threats.

Walking into the large living room, I enjoyed the wary glances directed at me by my family and clan members. They aren't sure how to react to my being home in the middle of the day. "I just wanted everyone to be aware that Kuchiki Rukia no longer resides here at the estate. She has been forbidden to come here; if anyone sees her on the grounds or in the house, she is to be removed, forcibly, if necessary." I bent my patented frozen glare on the people gathered before me. "Anyone who assists her will be added to my enemy list and will be immediately searching for new lodging. Does anyone have a problem with this?" I paused, waiting for a response, not missing the slight tremor of fear that permeated the very air. "Good." Having achieved my goal, I silently left, returning to analyze the battle readiness of my subordinates. If necessary, I could work out my frustrations by testing their skills.

Several weeks passed; long days and endless nights. My longing for Ichigo only increased as time went by. I ached to see him, to hold him, to kiss him, to tell him that I love him. I constantly worried and wondered about him. Was he safe? Where was he living? Does he miss me as much as I miss him?

I didn't sleep well and I had no appetite. As a result, I grew thinner and pale. Dark circles formed beneath my dull eyes, my hair was limp and lifeless. I no longer cared about my personal appearance. Truly, I cared about nothing. I continued to fulfill my duties as Taicho, but there was no joy in my life. I wasn't alive—I merely existed.

Jyuushiro and Shunsui were extremely worried. Almost daily, they dropped in on me at work. I am aware of their concern, but they cannot help me. No one can. Without Ichigo, I simply do not care. After so many years alone, I had found someone to love, someone I anticipated spending my life with. Now that dream was gone. If he had died battling Hollows, I could have accepted the loneliness. But he was alive, forcibly separated from me because of two people's spiteful lies.

It was almost three months after Ichigo had been exiled when I received an unexpected visitor. Hisagi Fukutaicho. He arrived late one evening at the Kuchiki estate.

The proficiently talented shinigami was nervous. "I'm sorry to have bothered you at home, Taicho, but I overheard something that I think you will find interesting." He glanced around, as if searching for something. "Is it safe to talk here?"

My eyes sharpened, studying and analyzing the man before me. I didn't know him very well; but I had heard only positive comments regarding his character. "Come," I ordered, leading him outside, walking quietly across the grounds to the bridge that crosses the stream. "No one will overhear us here." My curiosity was aroused; what does he want to discuss with me?

"Kuchiki Taicho. What I'm going to tell you was told to me strictest confidence; however, I believe you have a right to know. Renji and I are friends—we have been since his third year in the Academy. He, Kira, and Momo helped me battle a powerful Hollow. The same one that gave me these scars," indicating the three vertical lines which bisected his eye and extended down his face..

"Tonight, we met at his place; Renji said he needed to talk to someone. After sharing several cups of sake, he started talking about you and your relationship with Ichigo." He paused, his dark eyes assessing me. "He told me why they started the lies and rumors about Ichigo."

That caught my immediate attention. "What was his excuse?" What possible motive justified destroying the future that Ichigo and I had planned?

"You know that Ichigo was Rukia's closest friend; she confided everything to him, she trusted him implicitly. He risked his life to save her—he defeated you when you were intent on executing her. She always counted on him being there for her. And then you came along and revealed your feelings for him; feelings that he returned."

He paused, embarrassment tinged his cheeks. "During this time, Renji told Rukia about his feelings."

I interrupted. "I'm not interested in Abarai's feelings for Rukia. That has nothing to do with me or with Ichigo."

"You didn't let me finish, Taicho," he retorted shortly. "It wasn't Rukia. It was Ichigo. Renji fell in love with him, too. That's why Rukia is so pissed. She had planned on Renji and Ichigo getting together. The three of them were very close, and nothing would really change, except for sleeping arrangements. But your confessions ended her hopes and plans."

"She came up with the idea of spreading rumors, convinced that you would break off your relationship because of the scandal. She figured the Kuchiki pride would push you into distancing yourself from Ichigo. He would be hurt, and Renji would step in and pick up the pieces."

I spoke. "But I didn't end it—instead, I held on tighter. And now he's gone."

"Yes," he agreed. "And Renji feels terrible. He regrets going along with this idea; he never intended for Ichigo to be exiled. He was so jealous of your relationship that he wasn't thinking clearly." He regarded me solemnly. "An emotion and a reaction which I can empathize with."

His unspoken declaration roused my curiosity. "How long have you been in love with Renji?"

His eyes flashed, his lips turning up slightly. "Since he defied orders and stayed behind to fight with me."

My eyes bore into his. "Hisagi, would you be willing to tell the Commander what you have just told me? Perhaps he would relent and allow Ichigo to return."

He considered me soberly. "Yes, Kuchiki Taicho. I hate to betray Renji like this, but I couldn't remain quiet, knowing the truth." He glanced at me, his full bottom lip caught between his teeth.

I thawed slightly. "Thank you, Shuuhei. And perhaps it is time for you to take the chance and confess your feelings to Renji. He may surprise you."

"I might do that. After all, it worked for you." He smiled; his face lighting up.

He was so like Renji; boisterous, free-spirited, dangerous—those scars and tattoos were very alluring. They drew attention, but did not detract from his sexiness—they enhanced it. Shuuhei is a very attractive man; I can't imagine that Renji is oblivious to him and his exotic appeal.

"Can you meet me at Division One at dawn? The Commander always arrives as the sun is rising. Perhaps he will have time to listen before the Taicho meeting." I was anxious; I wanted to have my lover back where he belongs—with me. Hisagi could encourage Yamamoto to pardon Ichigo and allow him to return to Seireitei. For the first time in weeks, a spark of hope flared deep within my soul.

"Hai, Taicho." He replied warmly, bowing his head slightly.

I bowed in return. "Arigato, Shuuhei." I watched as he walked away, already anticipating the meeting early the next morning.

Too excited to return to the emptiness of my room, I found myself at the secluded glade. Swiftly divesting myself of the shinigami garments, I slipped into the heated water, sighing as the warm liquid flowed over and around my exhausted body. Memories of Ichigo, memories of loving him here, surrounded me; for the first time in weeks, I could remember without pain. For the first time since he disappeared through the gateway, I anticipated the coming of dawn.

Hisagi was waiting when I arrived just before daybreak. "Thank you for doing this. I know it wasn't an easy decision."

He contradicted me. "Actually, it was. I respect Ichigo and I never believed he deserved to be exiled. I have the knowledge to fix this—how could I not try?"

Any comment I was going to make was halted by the approaching reiatsu. Yamamoto. I was nervous; I knew he hated to be disturbed; he rarely met with any shinigami without an appointment. I prayed that my commitment and loyalty to the Gotei 13 would be sufficient to persuade him to allow Shuuhei and I a precious few minutes of his time.

"Good morning, Commander," I greeted the man who held my future in his hands. The decisions he made this morning would impact the rest of my life.

He frowned, his brow wrinkling, apparently attempting to discern the reason for Hisagi and I to be waiting for him. "Kuchiki Taicho. What brings you and Hisagi Fukutaicho together this early in the day? Shouldn't you each be at your respective Divisions preparing for today's training?"

I swallowed nervously, afraid of alienating the only man capable of restoring my life. "Actually Commander, we were hoping to speak with you before the daily meeting." I stood straight, not flinching from that penetrating gaze. "Hisagi has some information regarding the actions of Abarai and Kuchiki Rukia. It seems that there was a hidden agenda regarding Kurosaki Ichigo."

His gaze grew more intense, more piercing. He sighed heavily. "Very well. I will listen to what each of you has to say. But," he warned, "listening does not mean that I will negate the exile and allow Kurosaki to return."

We followed him into his private office, standing nervously before his ancient desk. We waited patiently, quietly, as he prepared tea and settled down in his large chair.

"Hisagi, tell me what you know regarding the discord created by Abarai and Kuchiki concerning Kurosaki." The ancient one settled back in his chair, sipping the steaming tea as he listened intently to Shuuhei's tale.

When the younger shinigami finished speaking, Yamamoto closed his eyes, weighing the words, the reasons, for the rumors and outright lies perpetrated against my koibito. "It seems that I was too hasty in my decision to exile Kurosaki Fukutaicho."

My spirit soared with that one spoken word. Fukutaicho. That meant one thing—Yamamoto was reversing his previous order; Ichigo would once again be allowed in Seireitei as a Fukutaicho. I exchanged glances with Shuuhei. "Arigato. Without you, none of this would be possible. If there is anything I can do, please let me know."

He nodded. "We will talk about that later, Taicho."

The Commander wasn't finished. "What punishment do you deem fitting for Abarai and Kuchiki Rukia? I cannot allow them to go unpunished."

I interceded. "Commander, Abarai wasn't thinking clearly; jealousy makes people react irrationally. He punished himself by creating the situation which led to the exile of the person he imagines himself to be in love with. As for Kuchiki Rukia…I have exiled her from the Kuchiki family and estate."

"So, you believe I should not mete out any punishment? That doesn't bode well for future transgressions. If I let this matter slide, other shinigami may attempt to cause havoc within Seireitei. Should I allow that to occur?"

"No. I think each situation should be evaluated and handled appropriately. Any extenuating circumstances must always be considered in order to pass the proper judgment. Otherwise, innocent people are made to suffer unnecessarily."

He crossed his arms and studied me for several long moments. "Your assessment is correct, Kuchiki. I apologize for the suffering I unintentionally inflicted on you by exiling Ichigo." A fleeting smile touched his mouth. "I will be sending a recovery team to the real world to bring him back."

He anticipated my offer to go. "No, Kuchiki Taicho. I need all my Captains here. Do not fret. Kurosaki Fukutaicho will be back in Seireitei very soon."

"Arigato, Commander. My gratitude is immeasurable; I am forever in your debt." I bowed deeply, motioning to Shuuhei to follow me out of the building.

"Please don't say anything to Renji. Let me be the one to tell him." His dark eyes were somber, his tone serious.

How could I refuse? "As you wish. But you need to do this immediately, before the meeting or before Yamamoto sends for him." I studied the slightly lightening sky. "You can probably still catch him at home if you hurry."

I watched him as he hurried away, silently praying that Renji won't carelessly reject Hisagi. Surely the hot-tempered red-haired man wouldn't be foolish enough to throw away an opportunity to explore a relationship with someone as strong, honest, loyal, and attractive as Hisagi Shuuhei.

Rukia troubles me. I adopted her, raised her, trained her, and gave her all the benefits of being a Kuchiki, even though my family fought me every step of the way. And this is how she repays me? By spreading lies and destroying the future I had planned with Ichigo? How can I possibly forgive her for that? Yet, I know that Ichigo will; they have had a connection from the moment they met.

That is what makes her part in this so malicious. How could she intentionally inflict such pain to someone she cares about? I shook my head in frustration.

"Kuchiki Taicho!"

I whirled around at the sound of my name being called. "Yes?"

Two young shinigami nervously approached me. "The Commander sent us to find you. He just received a transmission from the retrieval team he sent to the real world."

I was amazed at how quickly Yamamoto had ordered his people to bring Ichigo back to me. "Well? Are they are on their way home?" Anticipation washed through me. My hands trembled as I waited anxiously for his arrival.

Quick glances were exchanged before one of them managed to respond. "Taicho, Kurosaki Ichigo has disappeared. The shinigami have been unable to locate him or find a trace of his reiatsu."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yes, I know-- another evil cliffie—I just can't help it! Still, at least Yamamoto is willing to allow Ichigo to return, but they have to find him first. And what about Renji and Shuuhei? With the tattooed sexy men get together?

Anyway, please review! And special thanks to everyone who has so graciously reviewed the previous chapters! And for everyone who hasn't—I hope you are enjoying this story too!

The next chapter will (I hope) be finished by the weekend!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in posting! I had a serious case of writer's block on this chapter. Thank you so much for your patience. I hope you enjoy!!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

CHAPTER 9

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

My voice was whisper soft. "What did you say?"

The unfortunate messengers stammered. "Kuro..Kurosaki Ich..Ichigo…they couldn't find him."

No…..this wasn't possible. My brief moments of hope had vanished; replaced with the deepest darkest agonies imaginable.

I didn't care what the Commander would say or do. _I was going to the real world_. I would find Ichigo, my koibito, and bring him home.

With that resolve firmly entrenched in my mind, I stormed unannounced into Yamamoto's office. He didn't appear surprised to see me. "Kuchiki Taicho, I see you have been informed of Kurosaki's disappearance. The retrieval team is still searching…

I cut him off. "I am going to find him. He's still alive; if he wasn't, I would know it." My frigid gaze locked onto his. "Don't try to stop me. You'll have to kill me to prevent me from traveling to the real world to find my koibito."

His tone was almost amused. "I wouldn't try to keep you from looking from him; but…you need to take someone who knows the real world, someone who is familiar with Ichigo's friends, someone who knows where he likes to go."

He couldn't mean...no…surely he didn't intend for me to take Rukia with me. The realization dawned in my eyes as I studied his relaxed countenance. "Commander…"

He raised his hand, effectively ending my argument. "Taicho, even you have to admit that Kuchiki Rukia is the one best suited for this mission. She knows his family and his friends."

I knew that it would be pointless to continue resisting. "As you wish. I will be waiting at the gate." Turning, I strode rapidly towards the portal, cursing under my breath at the necessity of having Rukia accompany me. It was all her fault that this happened, I reasoned childishly. If she had just accepted Ichigo and my relationship, none of this would have occurred. I mentally shook myself. Blame was a useless waste of energy. I had to keep a clear mind in order to find Ichigo.

'And I will find you,' I promised silently. 'No matter what it takes, no matter how long it takes. I will spend the rest of eternity searching to find you.'

All of Seireitei seemed to have heard about Ichigo's disappearance; dozens of shinigami had gathered at the gateway. The brilliant red hair of my fukutaicho captured my attention, as did the exotic, attractive lieutenant standing beside him. Inwardly, I grinned, although my facial expression did not change. "Abarai," I called.

Immediately, Renji was at my side; Shuuhei watching him closely. It seems that their conversation had gone well…very well, if the possessive glances directed at my fukutaicho were any indication. "Taicho?"

"I'm leaving you in charge of the squad until I return. I don't know exactly how long I will be gone; I won't return without him, Renji. I can't. Life has no meaning without him."

"I understand, Kuchiki Taicho….better now than I did before. Arigato, for convincing Shuuhei to talk to me. I wouldn't have ever known about his feelings otherwise." He paused, dark red staining his cheeks. "I am sorry, Byakuya, for putting you through this. It's just…well, I thought I was in love with Ichigo…I couldn't stand to see the two of you together. If anything happens to him, it's my fault."

"Allay your fears, Renji. I will find him."

Rukia's appearance forestalled any further conversation. I looked coldly at her. "I am allowing you to accompany me only because the Commander has ordered me to do so. I expect your full cooperation. Anything less, and you will not be returning. Do you understand me?"

Her eyes focused on the ground. "Hai," she whispered, stepping away from me.

Satisfied with her humble response, if not with her company, I anxiously entered the portal. Arriving in the real world, I briefly wondered how human contended with their environment.

The noise was horrendous—a screeching cacophony of noises amplified by the closeness of the buildings. The sound was trapped within the brick walls, echoing endlessly. And the stench. It was worse than the noise. The smell of exhaust from the cars, buses, and trains. The unpleasant mix of scents from various cooking establishments. And worst of all; the malevolent noxious blend which comes from too many people gathering into too small a place.

I longed desperately for the crisp, fresh air of Seireitei; but that would have to wait. Right now, my first priority, my only priority, was to locate my lover and take him back home with me. Existing without him is far worse than anything I will encounter here.

I look at Rukia. "Where to?" I asked, allowing her to lead us…for now. Yamamoto was correct in his assessment of the situation. Ichigo's human friends know and trust Rukia. If they are aware of his whereabouts, they will most likely tell her. _Me_? They are more likely to kill me. After all, that's what I once intended to do to the one I'm now desperate to find; the one I cannot bear to live without.

"Urahara's. We need to have him create a gigai for you." She cut off the rejection before I could voice it. "Kuchiki Taicho. Your reiatsu is too powerful. The Espada will notice it and most likely send some of the Arrancar to either kill you or take you back to Hueco Mundo. Neither of those is acceptable." Her words were laced with sadness. "I realize that you no longer care what I think or feel, but I don't want you to die—I never wanted that." She played her trump card. "Please, do it for Ichigo."

That plea pushed me into a silent acceptance. I would do absolutely anything to find him and take him back with me. Anything. I followed her, internally flinching as the former taicho measured me, his eyes studying me closely.

"Relax, Byakuya-kun. I have to make sure that your gigai is flawless. After all, it has to be able to completely suppress your spirit energy. If any of it leaks out, you will become a target for Hollows." Instructing us to make ourselves comfortable, he left to create a body for me.

Silence dominated the room; I was in no mood for conversation. All I wanted to do was to start searching for my missing orange-haired soulmate. I focused on the people who would most likely have had contact with Ichigo when he was exiled. Isshin. Urahara. The Quincy….what was his name? Oh yes…Ishida. Chad. Inoue. Those were the ones I had met. If there were others, hopefully Rukia knew them.

And was he still in his shinigami form or was he using his gigai? If he had remained a shinigami, then where was he? How could he hide his powerful reiatsu? If he were using his gigai, then I can accept not being able to locate him. But…Urahara should have some idea as to where he is staying. Shouldn't he? After all, this entire disaster is his fault.

He created the Hougyokou which Aizen recovered from Rukia's spirit before fleeing to Hueco Mundo. If it wasn't for that, then Ichigo would be safe and I would be home in Seireitei holding my koibito in my arms. But instead, I'm here in the real world frantically searching for him. If anything has happened to Ichigo, I swear I will unleash Senbonzakura on that annoying ex-taicho.

"Okay! I've finished with it; all you need to do is enter the gigai with your spirit." He smiled, fluttering his fan in front of his face. "Follow me, Byakuya-kun."

Reluctantly, I trailed after him, vainly attempting to ignore Rukia as she walked behind me. Passing through another locked door, I stopped, staring in horror at my gigai. Hot color flooded my face as I studied the barely clothed body. Never in my worst nightmares did I ever imagine myself wearing anything remotely resembling this atrocity. The pants were extremely revealing black leather which laced up each side from the ankle to the top of the garment. The pants were cut indecently low, snugly fitting around my hips. And I was lacking a shirt. The only covering across my chest was an open leather vest which ended at the bottom of my ribcage. There were several inches of exposed flesh between the two garments. My eyes widened further. Tattoos. There were tattoos on both arms. A wide black leather choker encircled my slender neck. I was appalled. "Absolutely not. I refuse to be seen dressed like that."

"Ne, Byakuya-kun, what is wrong with it? The idea is to disguise yourself, to not draw attention to who you are." The creator of the atrocity was grinning, apparently enjoying my reaction.

Rukia pushed in behind me, her laughter causing my irritation to spike. "Nii-sama…I think your gigai looks great!" She didn't catch her familial reference; I, however, did not miss the casual address. "Think of it as an experiment." Her laughter continued, growing in intensity as she continued to stare at my physical form. My leather clad physical form. Never.

I spoke carefully and clearly. "Urahara. You will dress me appropriately. A suit or even a pair of dress slacks and a nice shirt. I will not wear that-- I refuse to be seen looking like a man whore." I was adamant. If going out into the human world dressed in that repulsive attire was necessary, then I would stay in my shinigami form and take my chances with the Hollows.

The former taicho protested. "But Byakuya-kun! I'm afraid I can't do that. These are the only clothes I have that will fit your gigai. Everything else is either too small or too large." He paused, hiding his face behind that damned fan. "If I have to go to the mall to buy some new clothes, it will delay your search for Ichigo. And that is why you are here, is it not?" He waited giving me time to respond. When I remained silent, he shrugged. "Fine. I'll go get you some 'proper clothing' but if anything happens to your lover, it will be your responsibility. Is that a burden you are sure you can bear? Is that a risk you are willing to take?"

Damn him! He was putting me in an untenable situation. Of course I didn't want to waste one single moment in searching for Ichigo, I bear the humiliation of exposing myself in public in that revealing outfit he had dressed my gigai in? I shook my head in disgust. Was maintaining my pride more important than my koibito? The answer was simple.

No. Ichigo is everything to me; without him, I would be nothing. Swallowing my pride, I surrendered to the inevitable. I had no choice. Hiding my reiatsu was absolutely imperative, and it was obvious that Urahara was not going to aid me in changing the clothing. Giving in, I sighed, walking slowly towards the scantily clad gigai, shuddering as I slipped my spirit into the physical body.

The first sensation I recognized was the stiffness, the tightness. My movements were restricted, slow, awkward. I turned to face the other people in the room, struggling to maintain my innate dignity while wearing these uncomfortable clothes. "Rukia, let's go," I commanded. "The first place we need to go is Ichigo's house." I mentally and physically cringed at the idea of facing Isshin in this ridiculous garb. Not only was he a former taicho, but also my lover's father. Was he aware of our relationship or was my showing up unannounced going to be a complete and total shock to him?

Rukia grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her. "Come on, Kuchiki Taicho. We have to hurry! Isshin is probably having dinner with Yuzu and Karin. You can meet Ichigo's adorable twin sisters."

Sisters? _She expected me to meet my lover's little sisters in this clothing?_ I protested. "Rukia, I hardly think my attire is appropriate for meeting Ichigo's family. I will speak with Isshin because it is absolutely necessary. Once I have recovered Ichigo, he and I will arrange a meeting with his sisters. Not before," I warned, my tone making it crystal clear that any further argument would be futile.

She pouted, but wisely refrained from any attempt to persuade me to change my mind. At least she remembered that once my mind was set, nothing anyone did or said could change it. That is, no one except for Ichigo. I would do anything, even wear these embarrassingly revealing garments, to locate my missing koibito.

I followed her as she walked swiftly down the crowded sidewalks, ignoring the leers and whistles that were tossed my way. Exerting extreme self-discipline, I managed to control my temper when several people, both male and female, boldly dared to either pinch or caress my leather encased posterior.

Enduring the humiliating torture, we finally arrived at the Kurosaki house. I ordered Rukia to visit with the sisters while I interrogated Isshin. She glared, but did as ordered. Perhaps she remembered that failing to obey my commands would result in her unfortunate demise. "Fine, Kuchiki Taicho. But only so we can find Ichigo and bring him back home where he belongs."

The double entendre didn't slip past me. "Which home are you talking about? The one here, or his true home in Seireitei? That is where he belongs, Rukia. Ichigo doesn't belong here in the real world."

"I'm referring to Seireitei. Ichigo is a shinigami—he doesn't belong here in the real world. I want him to come home, back to your house. I want you both to be happy again. I want to see you smile. I am so sorry for all the trouble I caused. I just wanted Ichigo to be with Renji. I thought he would be happier." She glanced at me. "I was wrong. You and Ichigo are soulmates, bonded together for eternity. Neither of you are complete without the other." She reached out and touched my hand lightly. "I am truly sorry, Kuchiki Taicho."

The heartfelt sincerity of her words touched me, penetrating the invisible barrier I had erected to keep her at a distance. But now….after that observation, after her apology, could I maintain my anger towards her? How would Ichigo react if he were aware of the breakdown in our familial relationship?

That was simple. He would be furious…at both of us. Most likely, he would force us to sit down in a room and talk; yelling the whole time about the importance of family and the fact that as the older brother, it is my responsibility to take care of Rukia. And he would yell at her for interfering in our relationship and that next time, she should ask him first before making decisions for him.

The time for punishment was over. Rukia is my little sister, and I should be taking care of her, not exiling her from her home and her family. "Nii-sama," I corrected her gently.

Her large blue eyes widened. "What?" Those sapphire depth sparkled and shimmered, wetness clinging to her thick dark lashes. "Nii-sama?" she repeated softly, as if afraid I would change my mind if she spoke loudly or forcefully.

"Hai."

A gentle smile graced her face. "Arigato," she replied. "I promise to never interfere in your relationship again…unless you hurt him. He is my best friend and I cannot bear to see him unhappy. I realize I owe him an apology…I hope that he will be able to forgive me."

Knowing my lover's propensity for caring about other people, forgiving Rukia will be easily accomplished. I kept this observation to myself; that situation will have to be worked out between the two of them.

"Let's talk to his family."

I waited outside while Rukia walked in unannounced. She must be more familiar with them than I realized, my astute hearing catching the greetings being exuberantly exchanged within. Lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't detect the muffled footsteps approaching the door. I stiffened as the portal slowly opened.

I squirmed under the intense scrutiny, but refused to lower my gaze. "Kuchiki Byakuya?" The amusement in that voice was unmistakable, as was the slow visual observation of my attire. "I certainly never imagined seeing you again, and most definitely not dressed like that." He laughed at my discomfiture. "It is a good look for you; makes you less regal. The rest of the shinigami would love to see you dressed like this."

I refused to be baited. "Kurosaki, are you going to invite me in? I have a very serious matter to discuss and I prefer not to have this conversation standing on your porch."

He sobered instantly, leading me into his office. "What is it, Kuchiki? Rukia only told me that it concerned Ichigo. Is he okay? Is he in trouble?"

"When was the last time you saw him, Isshin?" I struggled to present a calm mien as I anxiously awaited his answer.

He didn't reply immediately. "It's been about a week; normally he comes by about every two weeks to see his sisters." His penetrating gaze settled back on me. "He refuses to tell me what happened or where he is staying. Perhaps you will be able to fill in the blanks, Kuchiki. Tell me why my son is so upset and hurt. Why is he refusing to stay here with his family? And what does this have to do with you?"

"You are aware of his decision to become a permanent shinigami, are you not?" I waited for his affirmation. "There were several false rumors circulating regarding his assignment as fukutaicho to Ukitake Taicho. It seems that several shinigami speculated that he didn't earn his position based on his proven fighting capability but because of his relationship with another shinigami. This created a division within Soul Society. Yamamoto got involved and he made the decision to exile Ichigo to the real world."

"Ichigo is a fukutaicho? He didn't tell me." Isshin mused on that for a moment before demanding answers on the rest of my simple explanation. "So this relationship created a rift within the ranks. Who was my son involved with? It would have to be a powerful shinigami if some believed that he became a lieutenant because of it."

I met his gaze squarely. "Me. Our relationship created friction with some of the shinigami and in order to restore the peace, he was exiled. However, the reasons for these malicious lies were revealed and Yamamoto reversed his decision. That is why I have come to find him and take him home where he belongs."

He was speechless, merely staring at me attempting to discern the truth of our relationship. "When you say relationship, just what do you mean?"

"Ichigo and I are lovers. We fell in love when he was still a human. That is one of the reasons he chose to become a soul reaper." I decided to be absolutely honest with the man; I didn't want him to think that this was merely an affair. He had to understand the depth of my feelings, my commitment to his son. "Once, many years ago, I feel in love and married. After five years, she died and I have been alone since. I never imagined feeling that way again. And then I met your son and I fell in love with him. Truthfully, I love Ichigo more than I ever have anyone, even Hisana. Ichigo and I are true soulmates. Without him, I will slowly fade away. I have no will or desire to live without him beside me."

His eyes locked onto mine, detecting the truth within them. "Byakuya, I will help you. But first, you need to eat. You are too pale, too thin." He directed me to have a seat. "I will return shortly."

Returning with a tray with sake and onigri, he sat down across from me. "I don't know where he is staying. He visits, but refuses to spend the night. When he comes, he pretends to be happy for his sisters, but I can see that he is in a lot of emotional pain. Like you, he is too thin and pale." He sipped his sake. "At least now I know why."

I nibbled on the onigri and sipped at the sake, my stomach rebelling at the strong drink. "Isshin, I have to find him. I haven't seen him in over three months." I closed my eyes, forcing back the threatening tears. I couldn't cry…not in front of Ichigo's father; not in front of anyone.

"Stay here, Byakuya. As I said, he comes around every two weeks. If he continues that routine, he will be here in about a week. That is a better option than running around searching and possibly missing him." Amusement filled his eyes and colored his voice. "Besides, I doubt that you want to continue running around the streets in those clothes." Laughter erupted from his throat. "Kisuke has a wicked sense of humor."

"Urahara has deplorable taste in clothing," I commented, blushing profusely at the amount of skin revealed by these ill-fitting garments.

"I accept your kind offer, Isshin. I assume that Rukia is welcome, also."

The easily excited former Taicho clapped his hands. "Of course! She is like my third daughter. I had hoped that Ichigo and Rukia would get together and give me grandchildren, but….as long as he's happy, that's all that matters." He sobered. "If you ever hurt him, you will have to answer to me."

I bowed my head respectfully. "Do not worry. I will never willingly harm him; not again." My mind touched the memory of our first meeting and also our first true battle in Seireitei. I shuddered internally as I realized that I could have killed him either time and never known love again.

He stood. "So, it's settled. You can sleep in Ichigo's room and Rukia will bunk with my daughters." He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Do not worry, Byakuya. Ichigo will come and then you can talk. If he wants to return to Seireitei, he will go with my blessing."

"Arigato."

Following him up the stairs, I paused outside Ichigo's bedroom. "What are you waiting for?" Isshin reached around me and opened the door.

I stepped inside, the subtle traces of reiatsu lingering within the room. I lowered my eyelids, feeling Ichigo's spirit here. Opening my eyes, I looked around, studying the lay of the room. The desk, the bookcase, the twin bed where he slept. Walking towards the bed, I traced the duvet with a shaking hand. Closing my eyes, I could see him lying there, his body relaxed in slumber. Much as he had during the short time we were together. Hot tears pricked my eyes, escaping to slowly slide down my cheeks. "Ichigo," I murmured.

I barely detected the sound of the door closing gently behind me. Grateful to Isshin for leaving me alone, I sank down onto the bed and wrapped my arms around his pillow, inhaling the lingering scent of him. My tears fall harder, faster, absorbing into the softness of the pillow. Exhausted, I surrendered to Morpheus, slipping into a thankfully dreamless slumber.

It was late the next afternoon before I was awakened by Rukia. She stealthily entered Ichigo's room, waking me instantly as she lightly touched my arm. "Nii-sama. I brought you some food."

Stretching, I sat up in the bed and ran my fingers through my tangled tresses. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly 2:00 in the afternoon. You've been asleep for almost 24 hours," she replied, placing the food tray on the desk before sitting cross-legged on the floor beside the bed. "If you'd like to shower, now is a good time. Yuzu and Karin are still at school and Isshin is working in the clinic."

_The idea of a hot shower was very appealing_. "Arigato, Rukia."

She pointed at the door across the hallway. "That is the bathroom. I'll leave you some clean clothes on the bed." She shrugged at my quizzical look. "I went to the mall this morning. I didn't think you would want to wear those leather pants all week."

I smiled, grateful for her concern. "You are correct. I assume you chose clothing that I will not be embarrassed to wear. I would like to meet Ichigo's sisters but only if I have appropriate clothing. I refuse to meet my lover's family wearing those revealing pants."

She laughed, the sounds echoing around the room. "Perhaps you will wear them for Ichigo," she teased, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

I merely arched an eyebrow. "Perhaps," I replied, disappearing through the doorway closing the wooden portal, anticipating the luxury of a long steaming hot shower.

Wearing the long-sleeved silk silver-grey shirt and loose fitting charcoal grey slacks, I felt much more at ease. I silently moved down the staircase to the kitchen where Rukia and two younger girls were busy fixing dinner. "Hello," I greeted them, startling the three of them.

The dark-haired girl eyed me suspiciously. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Karin, Yuzu," Rukia responded. "This is my nii-sama, Kuchiki Byakuya. He came with me here yesterday."

"Yesterday? But we didn't see him," Karin retorted. "Where was he?"

"Karin! You are being rude to our guest. He's Rukia's nii-sama and that means he's welcome here." She smiled at me. "Are you going to join us for dinner?"

It was obvious that Yuzu was more trusting than her twin sister. "Hai. Your father was gracious enough to allow me to stay here for a few days."

That raised Karin's suspicions. "Why? And where are you sleeping? The couch was unoccupied this morning and I know that you weren't in dad's room when I woke him up this morning."

Rukia stepped in and answered for me. "Actually, Nii-sama is staying in Ichigo's room. Your dad told him that it was okay." She exchanged glances with me waiting for my approval before continuing. I nodded slightly, giving her permission. "Byakuya needs to talk with your brother and he's waiting here for him to return."

"What do you want with Ichi-ni? Ever since he came back from Soul Society, he has been depressed. He won't stay here with us—he just comes by and visits." Yuzu's eyes filled with tears. "He used to talk to me, but now he doesn't have anything to say. He goes to his room and lays on the bed staring at the ceiling or staring out the window. He barely eats; he's gotten so thin." She turned her glistening eyes towards me. "Are you here to help him?"

I touched her lightly on the shoulder. "I will if he lets me." A hesitant smile touched her face.

"Arigato, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Any further questioning was delayed by Isshin's arrival. He smirked when he spied me. "What happened to your other outfit, Byakuya?"

I glared at him. "Rukia was kind enough to go to the mall and but me some more appropriate clothing." I smiled gratefully at my grinning sister. "Do you think after dinner we can go to the mall so I can pick up a few more outfits, Rukia?"

She nodded. "Of course, Nii-sama. I only bought what you are wearing. I believed that you would like to pick out your own wardrobe."

I ran my fingers along the soft material. "Actually, I'm very impressed with your choice of colors and material."

She blushed. "You can thank Uryu for that. He helped me with the fabrics and the sizes."

"Uryu?" That was a name I didn't recognize. I didn't want my sister hanging around people that I haven't met.

"Ishida. The Quincy," she hastened to explain.

I wasn't thrilled with her fraternizing with a Quincy; they hated the Shinigami. Still, Ichigo considers him a friend, so I will accept him.

The mall was deafening. I couldn't wait to get out of that extremely noisy building and back to the quietness of my koibito's room. Locating the men's department, I hastily selected several shirts and matching pants, stopping by the shoe department to pick up a pair of casual dress shoes.

I hung my new garments in the closet, surprised to see the makeshift bed still in place on the shelf. I shook my head, thinking of the quirkiness of fate. My sister had spent two months living in this room with a teenage boy, yet it was me that fell in love with him. Life was truly unpredictable. Undressing, I crawled beneath the covers, praying that he will return soon.

The next eight days passed slowly; I made it a point to get up and have breakfast with Yuzu and Karin each morning before they went to school. They seemed to enjoy my company; treating me as a surrogate brother. Especially Yuzu. She was more receptive, more open with me. She questioned me about the shinigami and Seireitei. She is trying to understand why Ichigo chose to leave the real world to live as a shinigami. I didn't clarify my true relationship with her brother; I was waiting for him to return—we would explain it together.

It was late evening on the eighth day when he finally made an appearance. The family and I had already retired for the night; I was lying awake in his bed when I detected the soft tread of footsteps on the stairs. Curious, I walked to the top of the stairwell and peered down. My breath caught in my throat as I saw him. It was Ichigo. My koibito. At last, he had returned to his family's house.

"_Ichigo_," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear me.

That beloved spiky orange-haired head jerked up. "Byakuya?" A blinding smile crossed his face, tears spilled down his cheeks as he stopped and stared at me.

Answering wetness rolled down my face as I reached for him, unsure which of us covered the remaining few steps separating us. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, holding him close to me.

Our bodies entwined, we stumbled back to his room, somehow managing not to disturb anyone else. I was grateful for this; I didn't want to share him with his family right now. It had been over three months, endless days and nights, since I had seen or touched my koibito.

Cupping his thin, wan face within my hands, I placed a gentle, loving kiss on his trembling lips. "I missed you, Ichigo. So much," I murmured against his mouth. "I've come to take you home."

"Nani? But how?" He was confused. "Yamamoto exiled me. I can't go back, koi."

I smiled, tracing his features, moving my fingers over his face, his neck, down his arms. "Things have changed. Reasons were discovered and explained to the Commander. He reversed his decision and sent a recovery team to the real world, but they were unable to locate you. Your reiatsu had disappeared."

"I volunteered….no, that's incorrect. I informed Yamamoto that I was coming to the real world to find you and I would not be returning until I achieved my mission." I studied him carefully. "Kisuke did an excellent job on repressing your spirit energy. I cannot detect any of it, even holding you in my arms."

He kissed me, his tongue tracing my lips, begging for entrance. I obliged, my own wet muscle seeking his, battling within the warm recesses of my mouth. "I love you, Byakuya."

Those were the words I had longed to hear. "I love you, Ichigo." I wrapped my arms tighter. "Are you ready to come home with me?"

"Hai," he breathed. "More than ready." He pulled away slightly. "But can we wait until tomorrow? I want to visit my family."

"Of course, koi. I understand. I've been here for eight days; your little sisters are very endearing. Yuzu is more trusting, she seems to truly like me. Karin-well, she tolerates me, but she is more suspicious of my real reasons for being here waiting for you." I smiled, pulling him down to sit on the bed with me. "I haven't told them about our relationship; I think that is something that they need to hear from both of us."

"Arigato, Bya." His eyes roamed over my body, clad only in a pair of his pajama bottoms. "You've lost weight," he observed, sliding his fingers along my chest. "And when did you get tattoos?" His fingers moved over the dark ink marking on my biceps.

I grimaced. "Kisuke has a twisted sense of humor. It was his way of humbling me. You should see the clothing he garbed my gigai in. They were horribly revealing and embarrassing."

He was intrigued. "Will you show me tomorrow, Bya?"

I nodded, before I unbuttoned the loose fitting shirt, pushing the material off his thin shoulders. "You are thinner than before," tracing my fingers over the ribs that were too defined, each clearly visible. My hands moved to the zipper on his jeans. Sliding it down, he lifted his lean hips, giving me the freedom to remove them from him. He stood, the pants falling to pool around his ankles. Stepping free, he once again sat down, clad only in a pair of black silk boxers.

"Koi, it's been so long since I've seen you like this." I pulled him down to lay beside me. I was content to just embrace him, to feel his body next to mine, our hearts beating in synchronicity. "Ichigo, do you mind if I just hold you tonight?"

His arms gripped me tighter, his head resting against my beating heart. "That's fine with me, Bya. We've waited this long, I suppose we can wait until we return home." He leaned up and kissed me softly. "I want to spend our first day back home at our secluded pool."

I laughed softly. "You read my mind, koibito."

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Okay—one more chapter done. I apologize again for the delay; I had a serious case of writers block. Thankfully, my muse has returned and the next Chapter will be up shortly.

Thanks to everyone who has bothered to read; I hope you have enjoyed it so far. And extra special thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review!!


	10. Chapter 10

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Chapter 10

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Waking the next morning, I pulled Ichigo closer to me, loving the feel of having him safely ensconced next to me. He looked so peaceful, so young. I knew at that moment I would never again willingly let him go. Only death would be able to separate us and not for very long. If he died, I would soon follow. Without him, I have no will to survive.

But now wasn't the time for such morbid thoughts. Today was about celebrating our reunion. Three and a half months apart. Far too long to exist without his touch. Softly, I traced his entrancing features, lingering on the silken lips, slightly parted as he slumbered.

He stirred, one eye opening. "Morning, Byakuya," he breathed, his lithe body unwinding from mine, his back arching as he stretched.

"It's a very good morning. It's been too long since I woke up with you beside me." Tenderly, I kissed him, deliberately keeping it chaste. His father's house was not the place to initiate intimacy; especially considering Isshin's tendency to enter without knocking or waiting for permission. Also, there were Ichigo's younger sisters to consider. I did not want to shock Yuzu or Karin before Ichigo and I talked with them openly about the nature of our relationship.

Slipping out of the bed, he turned towards me. "I'm going to take a quick shower." His eyes glowed, a hint of lust shining in their chocolate depths. "I wish you could join me, but…"his voice trailed off, a silent reminder that we were not alone.

I stood. "I understand." Embracing him, luxuriating in the feel of his boxer clad body against me; I closed my eyes and placed several quick kisses along the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "Go," I ordered, "before I decide to ignore the presence of your family downstairs."

Remembering my promise from the night before, I reluctantly slipped into the revealing garments that Kisuke had dressed me in. I laid out another, more appropriate, outfit to change into after Ichigo has seen me. I vowed to use Senbonzakura to shred the wretched garments before returning to Seireitei.

It wasn't long before Ichigo returned to his room, his eyes widening as he caught sight of my barely clothed body. Hot color washed over my exposed skin as his eyes roved slowly up and down, a wide grin on his face. "Wow…Kisuke really outdid himself. Remind me to thank him."

My blush increased. "Ichigo," I growled warningly. "Surely you don't approve of this outfit."

"Well, not for you to wear in public, but for me…I like it. You are going to keep it, right?"

Was he serious? "No. As soon I change into something appropriate, I intend to shred it, with Senbonzakura's help."

He dropped his towel, wrapping his naked form against me. "Onegai, Bya…keep it; if only to remember the extremes you were willing to go through to find me." That soft plea accompanied by a deep, loving kiss was more than enough to get me to agree to his suggestion.

I sighed. "Fine, koi." I was vaguely amused at how easily he was able to manipulate me. "You better get dressed before your dad comes up here. He has a bad habit of barging in unannounced."

We both hurried to get dressed; I slipped into a pale green silk shirt and black dress slacks, while Ichigo pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a torso hugging crimson t-shirt.

I followed him down the stairs, staying back as he entered the kitchen. The shrieks of joy, the sounds of an exuberant family reunion, reached my ears. I ventured into the living room, giving him precious time with his sisters. It wasn't many minutes later before Ichigo came searching for me.

"Bya? What are you doing here? You are part of this family now." He extended his hand, pulling me to my feet. "Come on. I'm not ashamed of our relationship. Are you? We need to tell my sisters about us." His eyes, darkened with concern and a hint of fear, focused on mine.

"Never," I vowed. "I love you more now than I did before. You are my soulmate; you complete me. How could I possibly be ashamed of that?" I placed a gentle, lingering kiss on his lips. "Let's go talk to Karin and Yuzu. I'm sure they are immensely curious about why I was so insistent on finding you."

I let Ichigo explain to his sisters; Yuzu hugged me and instantly began calling me Bya-ni. Karin smiled and accepted our relationship, but I sensed that she was troubled by it. More sensitive than her twin, she understood that Ichigo would be returning to Seireitei and it would most likely be quite a while before he returned to the human realm.

I hastened to ease her trepidations. "Karin, I promise to take care of him; nothing will happen to Ichigo if it within my power to prevent it. I love him and I will lay my very existence on the line for him." I stared intently into her trouble eyes. "Do you believe me?" I queried softly.

Her eyes studied mine, delving deep to see the truth. I waited patiently, hiding nothing, laying my soul bare for her to see the love I have for her brother. Her arms abruptly encircled my neck. "Take care of him, Byakuya. Even though he is a shinigami, he's still my nii-sama."

Nii-sama. That reminded me of Rukia. Where was she?

"Karin, where is Rukia? I need to let her know that Ichigo has returned."

The dark haired girl merely shrugged. "I don't know. She wasn't here when I woke up. Maybe she went to that shop where that strange man lives. She goes there every day."

Strange man. She must be talking about Kisuke. It seems that I won't be the one to tell her; Kisuke, undoubtedly, is aware of Ichigo's return to his home.

"Ichigo. I'm going to Kisuke's; stay here with your sisters. I'll be back soon. I need to arrange our return to Soul Society." I grazed his lips briefly, just a tantalizing touch that I believed appropriate for his sisters to witness.

The walk didn't take very long; I was eager to finalize the passage back home. It turned out that Karin's intuition was correct—Rukia was there.

I greeted her warmly, unable to repress the smile lurking around the corners of my mouth. "Rukia," I began.

She cut me off. "You don't have to say it; it's obvious that Ichigo has returned. Why else would you have that blissful expression on your face?"

"So the errant lover has returned. I assume you want to open the gate today?" Kisuke, ever observant, ever eager to assist the shinigami, expressed his curiosity about my plans.

"Yes. Ichigo and I are ready to return. Right now, he's visiting with his sisters; we explained our relationship, they seemed to accept it." I faced the former taicho. "So, how soon can you open the gateway?"

He stopped and considered the matter seriously. "First, I have to send a message requesting permission to open the gate; then I have to wait for a response…it shouldn't take more than three or fours hours, depending on the traffic. I suppose I can do it quicker if you need me to."

I shook my head. "That won't be necessary. Ichigo and I will be here in three hours. If we have to wait a while longer, that will be fine." I laughed lightly. "After all, I've waited for three and a half months; I suppose I can wait a few more hours to have my koibito back home with me."

Rukia pulled me aside. "Nii-sama, have you told Ichigo about Renji and the reasons we spread the rumors and caused all the trouble?" Her eyes were large and filled with fear and regret.

I responded negatively. "No, Rukia. Ichigo and I have not discussed any of the specifics regarding his exile. All I explained was that there were extenuating circumstances and the Commander reversed his decisions." She received my patented Kuchiki glare. "I will fill in the details before we return."

"Kisuke, please proceed. Ichigo and I will be here at noon." I took my leave, hurrying back to the Kurosaki house.

Isshin had joined his children; the four of them were chatting, enjoying the time they had. I almost regretted having to end their reunion—almost. But I was anxious to return to Seireitei. I was tired of the noxious fumes that permeated the air, the chemical taste of the water. But my innate honesty forces me to admit that my desire to have Ichigo to myself is the truest reason.

I cannot wait to get him back home; we have lost so much precious time, I didn't want to waste one more second before continuing the life we had begun to create together. I offered up a silent arigato to Shuuhei for having the courage to confide in me, even though it could have had very negative ramifications for him.

Abarai is a very fortunate man, I mused. I prayed that he and Hisagi will be blessed with a very long, happy life together. If not, I wish that whatever time is granted to them, they will not squander it in foolish, senseless arguments.

Lost in thought, I was unaware that I had become the center of the Kurosaki clan's attention. "Bya?" Ichigo spoke, rising and wrapping his hand around mine, pulling me into the room to sit beside him. "Is something wrong?"

I smiled. "No. Everything is perfect. Kisuke is arranging for our return to Soul Society. He says the gate should be open and operational in three hours." I tightened my grip on him. "We'll be home soon, Ichigo."

I didn't miss the stricken look that crossed Karin's face, the tears that filled Yuzu's eyes, or the sadness that emanated from Isshin. A deep sense of guilt coursed through me, yet I could do nothing to ease their emotional distress. I prayed that none of them would do or say anything in an effort to keep him with them.

Ichigo's eyes widened, shining with happiness and anticipation. "Home. We are going home." He released my hand and embraced me tightly, his lips touching mine briefly. "I didn't think that this would ever happen, Byakuya. Please tell me that I'm not dreaming!"

I laughed at the joy radiating from him. "It's no dream, koi." I returned his kiss gently, aware of the intense scrutiny given us by his family. I couldn't fault their feelings, but I would be damned before I'd allow other people to manipulate out lives…again.

Yuzu wiped the tears from her face, stood, and embraced us tightly. "Bya-ni, arigato. I'm so glad that Ichi-ni fell in love with someone like you. It's so obvious that you love him as much as he does you; I don't have to worry about him as long as I know you are there to protect him."

I hugged 'my little sister'. "Yuzu, I can't say that he will never be in danger, but I promise to protect him to the best of my ability." I held her at arm's length so she could clearly see the truth, the determination, in my statement.

Her eyes bore into mine; a silent communication occurring between us. I was deeply touched by her faith, her trust. I made a vow that I would do whatever is necessary to ensure that she never regret supporting mine and Ichigo's relationship.

Isshin rose to his feet. "Ichigo, Byakuya…We," he indicated the Kurosaki twins, "would like to accompany you to the gate." His eyes were intense. "Being a shinigami is very dangerous; who knows when or if all of us will be together again."

"Dad…" my koibito spoke up. "Thank you…for everything. For always being there for me, for watching over me, for allowing me to make my own decisions, and supporting my choices, even if you disagreed with them." He stopped, gathering his thoughts. "I don't want you there at the gate. I'd rather say goodbye here, at home. This is where I want to spend the last of our time together, surrounded by familiar possessions and priceless memories."

At exactly 11:45, Ichigo and I embraced his family one final time, before exiting and heading swiftly towards Kisuke's shop anticipating our return home. We arrived with several minutes to spare; surprised to see Yoruichi waiting for us.

"I had some business to discuss with Kisuke; he mentioned that you were returning to Seireitei, so I decided to stick around and see you before you left." She paused, studying Ichigo intently. "Are you sure this is what you want? You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know. But I want to. Byakuya lives in Seireitei and I want to be wherever he is. I belong with him; without him, I am only half alive." Those words echoed in my mind, eerily similar to a statement I had made regarding my feelings for him.

The former taicho interrupted us. "It's time," he stated simply. Eagerly, we clasped hands and joined Rukia at the gateway.

On the other side, we were greeted by all the remaining taichos and fukutaichos, including Yamamoto. He stepped forward. "Welcome back, Kurosaki Fukutaicho. I deeply regret the unfair judgment I passed on you. The fact that you have returned is proof that you are willing to put that unfortunate incident behind you and move forward with your life."

Ichigo faced the Commander proudly. "There is one thing I must do before I can consider it closed." Releasing my hand, he whirled around, his fist clenching. I realized his intention a split second before his fist made contact with Renji, hitting him squarely in the center of his face. "Now I'm satisfied."

Renji was stunned; blood dripping from his nose and his mouth. A wry smile twisted his rapidly swelling lips. "I deserved that, Ichigo. I'm glad to have you back; I'm sorry for everything."

"It's in the past, Renji. Byakuya and I are together again….that's all that matters to me." He smirked, seeing Shuuhei wrap his arm protectively around the strong shoulders of my fukutaicho. "It seems that you have found someone who cares a great deal for you, Renji. I hope that the two of you are as happy as we are."

I cleared my throat. "We're both pleased that everyone took the time to welcome us back, but Ichigo and I would like to continue on to the Kuchiki estate and spend some quality time together…alone." I didn't miss the speculative searching glances directed at us, but I was too busy anticipating our rendezvous at the healing crystal pool.

We shunpoed home; I let Ichigo take control, leading us back to the crystal pool. He kissed me deeply, his tongue lightly tracing my lips before delving inside, stroking, teasing my tongue with his.

"I love you," I breathed, my lips brushing against his with each word.

He smiled enigmatically, stepping away from me. I watched as he slowly, deliberately removed his clothing, his eyes never leaving mine. Enthralled, I watched, my eyes widening as he stood boldly before me.

Ichigo was so beautiful. Proud, strong, determined. His sculpted body glowing in the flickering starlight, his eyes warm, shining with the love he proclaimed to have for me. I closed my eyes, thankful for the gift of having him for my soulmate.

I trembled as he disrobed me, tossing my clothing aside. I wrapped my arms around his muscled shoulders, my lips tracing over the deep scars inflicted by Abarai, Zaraki, and myself. They were not disfiguring; they were a testimony to his strength, his courage, his commitment to never surrendering. I stood in awe of him. "You are amazing, Ichigo." Catching his lips with mine, I kissed him deeply, his tongue stealthily slipping around mine to enter and explore the depths of my mouth.

Breaking the kiss, we wordlessly expressed our mutual love and need for each other. Sliding down to the ground, the soft grass cushioning our bodies, we touched and tasted every inch exposed skin…save our straining erections.

"May I?" he whispered, his lips hovering above the weeping head of my over-sensitized flesh.

I shifted up slightly, gasping as his tongue gingerly, lightly contacted the tip, tasting me. More…I wanted more. I wanted him to take my throbbing length into his mouth, I wanted… I don't know what I wanted…I just know that I was aching for release. And it seems as if my lover was in the mood to play.

He teased me, lightly flicking his tongue over the dripping slit, trailing the warm muscle down the erect shaft, nipping at my flesh gently, touching, teasing, incredibly arousing me further. As his mouth lips closed over the head, and he took my length deeper in his mouth, my composure shattered. I screamed, the intense pleasure overwhelming me. My reiatsu flared, flashing uncontrollably through Seireitei, no doubt sending a wave of panic throughout the lesser shinigami.

I locked my fingers in the silky orange spikes, pulling him up, my lips hungering for his. His strong body slid up mine, the gentle friction sending tremors through my incredibly sensitive skin. He kissed me harshly, his warm tongue penetrating deep into my eager mouth; I tasted myself on his lips, in his mouth.

"Ichigo," I moaned. "Please…don't tease me anymore; I can't bear it." I bucked my hips, our arousals rubbing against each other. Kami...I was desperate for him; I needed to feel his hardness inside of me.

"Byakuya," he whispered, his breath brushing across my face. "I don't have any lube, and I'm not going to take you dry."

I was desperate for him and I didn't want to wait until we got home. I wanted him NOW!! Releasing my grip on him, I rolled, pinning him beneath me. I licked my way down his toned chest, teasing his nipples before tasting the taut flesh of his abdomen. I paused, my mouth mere millimeters from his weeping, straining arousal. I raised my eyes, locking onto his, smiling at the lust glowing in his darkened orbs. I licked a path down the underside of his erection, trailing the tip of my tongue lightly along the satiny texture. Moving back to the tip, I dipped into the slit, catching the drops of pre-cum.

He moaned, pulling my hair, forcing my head back. Sitting up, he captured my lips, his tongue plunging in, battling furiously with mine. Breaking the mind-shattering kiss, he erotically sucked on his fingers before moving them down to tease my entrance.

I closed my eyes as he proceeded to stretch me, his fingers randomly brushing against my prostate, increasing my pleasure and my need for him. Unable to wait any longer, I once again forced him backwards, my mouth swallowing his sensitive throbbing length. I sucked lightly, coating the tasty flesh liberally with my saliva.

Straddling his lean hips, I eased myself down on him, gasping at the fullness, the heat of him filling my tight passage. Once he was fully seated within me, I stopped, giving my body time to adjust. Placing my hands against his chest, I slowly lifted my hips, sliding up the sensitive staff before swiftly dropping down, gasping at the incredible sensation.

His hands gripped my hips, moving me up and down on him; he adjusted his position slightly, his thrusts hitting my prostate every time. I was in heaven. The stimulation against that sensitized bundle of nerves was overwhelming. I could feel it; the fluttering in the depths of my abdomen, the coiling tension building in my testicles. I was on the verge of an intense orgasm.

"Byakuya," he breathed. "I…I…I'm gonna…" he stiffened, a harsh cry breaking free from his lips. Hot fluid filled me, his pulsing length pressing against my prostate. That was the catalyst. Throwing my head back, my body arching above him, I screamed as I achieved my own release. The sticky white fluid spurted across his abdomen and his toned chest.

Sated and exhausted, I collapsed, my body rolling to the side, his softened member sliding from me. "Wow," I sighed. "That was…." I couldn't describe the intensity of our lovemaking. It was far beyond any of our previous experiences.

He agreed. "Yeah…" Leaning down, he kissed me gently. "I love you, Bya."

I reciprocated that affection. "I love you, Ichigo." Managing to stand, I walked to the pile of our discarded clothing, retrieving a small package from the interior pocket of my haori.

His eyes watched me curiously as I returned and knelt beside him. Sitting, he remained uncharacteristically quiet. "Ichigo, while I was waiting for you to return to your family's house, Rukia and I made several trips to the mall. I had this custom made, hoping that one day I would have the opportunity to give it to you and that you would accept the gift."

I handed the small box to him, my teeth nervously chewing on my lower lip as he slowly opened the hinged lid. A soft gasp was accompanied by a wealth of tears flowing across the sculpted planes of his face. "Byakuya…what?"

I removed the platinum band etched with our names in interlocking kanji. "This ring is a symbol of my commitment to you. I would be honored if you would wear it."

The tears fell faster; the fingers trembled as he lifted his left hand giving me silent permission to place the simple band on him.

"Is there…is…is there…a matching ring?" His voice was soft, timid, unsure. I removed the matching band from beneath the velvet lining of the jeweler's box.

He took the ring and placed it on the ring finger of my left hand. "This is a physical representation of my love for you. You honor me by wearing it."

A deep peace settled in me as our love flowed around us, binding us together. I knew that together we could face whatever life or fate threw at us. Rising, I pulled my soulmate to his feet. "Welcome home, Ichigo."

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Okay…that's the end. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone; I had to give these sexy men a happy ending….

So, please review and let me know what you think!!

Arigato to everyone who has bothered to continue reading this story!! Hugs to everyone for your wonderful reviews!!!

Extra special thanks to Mansex for critiquing and his valuable assistance in writing the story and helping me with that evil writer's block


End file.
